


Fight or Flight

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boxer Jughead Jones, Dad Jughead Jones, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Nanny Betty Cooper, Romance, Single Parent Jughead Jones, Sometimes Asshole Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Betty runs away from her abusive husband, and finds employment with Jughead Jones, an undefeated middleweight pro boxer and single father.They don’t realize it at first, but they can help each other more than they know.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Just a few things before we start,
> 
> I had this idea while watching Southpaw, and after getting some positive feedback I decided to go ahead and start it.
> 
> This story will handle some **darker themes** , like Betty's abuse, a sometimes asshole Jughead, and alcohol/drug use. I will add tags as they become relevant, but I'd like to stress this is totally AU, so if you're not interested in AU's this isn't for you. 
> 
> While I love movies that are about boxing I don't actually know anything about it. I'm not striving for realism here, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong and just take this for what it is - pure fiction. 
> 
> Finally, a huge thank you to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr for being a super sweet and talented beta. She gave so many incredible suggestions and great feedback, and I'm so lucky to have her fixing this baby up as I go. Thanks so much, Peyton!
> 
> As always, any concerns feel free to message me on Tumbler, same username :)
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Hiding from the rain under the awning of the cafe, Betty had her lower lip caged between her teeth. Her thumb had been hovering over Veronica’s number in her phone for a good ten minutes as she wondered what to say. In retrospect, she and Veronica barely knew each other, aside from the few children’s charity events they worked on together, but she was the only person she could think of. Malachai had driven everyone else away.

 

Finally, she pressed the call button and anxiously held the phone to her ear. She doubted Veronica would answer, and decided then and there that if she got voicemail that she wouldn’t leave a message. By the third ring, she silently prayed that Veronica would pick up. She didn't know what she would do if she had to think of something else.

 

“Betty!” she answered happily.

 

Betty was surprised for a second, not expecting to hear a real life Veronica instead of a recorded one.

 

“Betty?” she said again, this time less happy and more curious.

 

“Yes, ah hi,” she replied, closing her eyes briefly at the sound of her shaky voice.

 

“I’m so happy you called. It’s been awhile. How are you?” Veronica’s voice was back to happy.

 

She swallowed, she knew she had to tell her the truth, that was the whole point of calling. Veronica had asked her numerous times to get in touch, so they could arrange a lunch date, but Betty had never followed through. What would be the point of making a new friend only to have Malachai ruin it for her?

 

“Ah, not so good, actually,”

 

“Oh no,” her voice quickly changed to concern, “do you need me to come get you?”

 

A weight had been taken off her chest at Veronica’s kind words. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.”

 

“Of course. Tell me where you are.”

 

Betty told her the name of the cafe she was at and then went inside to wait for her. She took a deep breath and sighed. Change was always scary and she was scared of this change she’d decided to make, but she was more scared of what would happen to her if she didn’t.

 

It took less time than she expected for Veronica to arrive. A black car pulled up in front of the cafe and Veronica stepped out, impeccably dressed in her designer heels and rain coat. She smiled at Betty as she stepped out of the cafe to meet her running closer, out of the rain. Her driver exited with an umbrella but he was too late.

 

When Betty raised her head, hidden under the hoodie she was wearing, Veronica’s smile immediately fell.

 

“Oh my god, Betty. What happened?” she asked, pulling her into a hug and making her wince from the pain.

 

“Come on, let’s get in the car,” Veronica said, probably realizing Betty’s situation was worse than she thought.

 

.

 

Dry and clean in some of Veronica’s clothes, Betty sat on the comfortable couch, in the middle of the enormous penthouse, sipping on a hot cup of tea.

 

Veronica hurried over with a first aid kit. “Here we go,” she said with a deep breath, “You’re lucky I’m used to blood.”

 

Betty smiled at her, appreciating her attempt to lighten the situation. The two women sat in silence while Veronica tended to her wounds. After she finished, Veronica put the box down on the table and sat back with a long sigh.

 

“Did your husband do this?” she asked, finally breaking the silence.

 

Betty looked up from her mug, nodding. Not quite able to say the words out loud.

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t the first time?”

 

Betty shook her head.

 

“But you’re ready for it to be the last?”

 

Betty nodded again. She was so anxious and scared, but being with Veronica made her feel a little better.

 

“We should call the police,”

 

Betty panicked instantly. “No!”

 

Veronica frowned. “I can call my lawyer then,”

 

Betty shook her head, she couldn’t think about this right now, all she knew was that she couldn’t go back home. She couldn’t stand another moment of being terrified in the place she was meant to feel safest in.

 

“Okay,” Veronica said, sitting back, “We don’t have to figure this out now. You can stay here as long as it takes for us to sort this out. You don’t need to go back there.”

 

Betty watched the beautiful woman, her concern genuine, something Betty hadn’t felt in ages. It had been a long time since someone cared for her, and she felt so grateful.  She knew Veronica didn’t need to come to her rescue, she didn’t have to help her, but she was, and it was nice to find goodness in the world again.

 

“Thank you, Veronica, really.”

 

Veronica gave her another smile, reaching a hand out to her knee and squeezing. “I’m really happy you called me, Betty.”

 

.

 

A week later, Betty walked through the penthouse. Her bruises were healing nicely and even though she was stuck at the top of the beautiful skyscraper, she felt freer than she had in years. Here no one hurt her, here she was safe.

 

Over the last week, Veronica had been using her resources to help rid Betty of a papertrail. They got rid of her phone, and set her up with a new one. She needed to disappear, and Veronica promised she was working on it. Men like Malachai, with connections in the NYPD, would get a slap on the wrist at most. Deep down, Betty knew Malachai would never willingly let her go. He was _obsessed_ with owning and controlling her.

 

She had ruined her relationship with her parents by marrying him, and it hadn’t been long after that she realized she’d made a huge mistake. Little by little, he cut her off from everything and everyone she loved. He made her quit her teaching job that she loved in promise of starting their own family and he made her cut off ties with the few friends she’d made in the city. The last thing she had was her charity work, which eventually he’d made her stop too. The last time she did something without him knowing he’d slammed the back of her head into the bathroom mirror. At this rate she wouldn’t make it to her 30th birthday.

 

She couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t be helpless. She was going to do whatever it took to put herself in a better place, to maybe even be happy again one day.

 

“I have it!” Veronica said, making Betty jump from the spot she’d been standing in, making coffee with the complicated machine she was just starting to get the hang of.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized quickly, coming in closer, “One of Archie’s clients needs a live-in babysitter for his 10 year old daughter.”

 

“Archie’s client?” Archie was Veronica’ husband, and all she knew was that he was an agent for pro athletes. She’d met him once at one of the charity events but right now he was on a work trip in Europe, and wouldn’t be back for awhile. Which was good for her given the current situation of her hiding out in his home.

 

“Yeah, his name is Jughead Jones, he’s a pro boxer. He lives three hours away. It’s just him and his daughter. It’s far enough away that no one will come looking for you, and it gives us plenty of time to figure out what to do next.”

 

Biting her lower lip, Betty contemplated the idea. The job offer was definitely better than anything she was expecting.

 

“I told him I have the perfect person. He needs you to start in a couple of weeks - that’s long enough for all your bruising to heal, for me to do a little makeover-” she stepped closer to Betty with a kind smile, reaching out to touch Betty’s hair-“maybe get some highlights in.”

 

Betty couldn’t help but smile too, tears forming in her eyes. Veronica was a godsend, she didn’t deserve all of her generosity.

 

Betty flew into her arms for a hug and Veronica laughed, hugging her back. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

“Thank you,” she breathed.

 

.

 

Even though she was proud of herself for finally doing something to get away from her abusive husband, her anxiety only grew as the car got closer to her destination.

 

When the driver told her they were approaching the house, she held her breath, followed by her jaw dropping at the sight of the mansion as they pulled into the driveway. There was a security gate, and a woman spoke on the intercom, letting them in.

 

When the driver parked and got out of the car, her legs turned to jelly as a new wave of anxiety coursed through her. When the driver got all of the luggage out of the car, she took a deep breath, figuring it was time that she got out of the car.

 

A slender woman a little older than Betty exited the huge house and walked over, smiling at Betty as she got out of the car. “Welcome, Betty, I’m Josie, Mr. Jones’ personal assistant,” she said, extending her hand in greeting.

 

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled nervously. She had had no form of an interview. Veronica said Jughead trusted her completely and that her word was as good as gold.

 

“You as well, we’ve been looking forward to your arrival. Would you like some time to rest in your room, or do you want to get started right away?”

 

“No, that’s okay, I’m kind of anxious to start.” Betty shrugged.

 

Josie smiled. “Awesome!” she said excitedly, motioning for Betty to join her inside. The driver took Betty’s luggage into the foyer. “We’ll just leave your things here and one of the guys will bring it up for you later.”

 

Betty had no idea who ‘one of the guys’ was but she nodded anyway and followed Josie around. “I imagine you want to stretch your legs after the long ride so shall we do the tour first?”

 

Betty nodded again, eased a little by Josie’s kind nature but nervous now at the size of this beautiful home. It was stunning and Betty imagined it took a lot of people to keep it as clean and tidy as it was.

 

.

 

“I know it’s a lot,” Josie said, already on minute 20 of the tour, “but you’ll get used to it quickly. You’re allowed into all areas of the house, except Jughead’s bedroom of course.”

 

“Really?” Betty breathed, “I can even use that huge tub in the bathroom we were just in?”

 

Josie laughed softly, “You have the exact same one in your own bathroom, but yes, you can use any tub in any one of the bathrooms - _and_ the hot tub in the back. It’s heaven.” Josie smiled as she winked at Betty.

 

They’d already seen the backyard, with the spectacular pool, the large gym on the first floor, the game room, the entertainment room, the garage that was big enough for ten cars, the kitchen of Betty’s dreams, and they weren’t even done yet.

 

Next Betty stopped in awe in the room full of metals and awards, even some of those boxing belts she’d seen in movies. Betty knew nothing about boxing, but she guessed it paid a lot, if this house was any indication. She had looked up her new employer online, watching a few of his interviews and clips of him during fights. She hated seeing two men beating each other up, so she didn’t watch much of it. It seemed like a difficult way of making a living.

 

“He’s very impressive. Have you seen any of his matches?” Josie asked.

 

Betty shook her head. “I’m not much of a sports fan. I don’t really know anything about it.”

 

Josie nodded in understanding. “Me either, honestly. When the guys talk I just zone out.”

 

By the time they made it to Betty’s bedroom, someone had brought her things up.

 

“I’ll give you an hour or so to relax, then do you want to meet me down in the kitchen? I’ve just got some work to do before Leila comes home.”

 

Betty nodded. She loved children and she was happy she’d get to work with one again. She looked forward to meeting Leila and hoped they’d get along.

 

“Thank you,” Betty breathed, a little overwhelmed. She couldn’t believe she was here. A part of her feared that Malachai would show up, but that front gate made her feel a little safer.

 

“Of course,” Josie said, “You remember where the kitchen is?”

 

She nodded. “I think so,”

 

When Josie left Betty fell on the bed, moaning at its softness. She couldn’t believe how big and beautiful her room was. After some time, she dragged herself off the bed, checking out the huge closet and bathroom. The bathroom was stocked with bathroom essentials, as well as wonderfully smelling lotions and oils, and an extra fluffy robe. She imaged it had all been Josie. She felt very welcome.

 

After washing her face she headed over to the window and looked out at the front yard.

 

She was terrified and so out of her element, but she craved to be strong, and she’d do whatever it took to get to a good place again. This was the best case scenario to get to that place, she wasn’t going to let herself be a victim.

 

Suddenly the front gate began to open, breaking her out of her thoughts. Despite knowing nothing would happen, fear spiked through her as her heart began to race. _It's not Malachai_ , she told herself. Of course it wasn't, Malachai had no idea she was here.

 

A sleek black car pulled in, stopping at the front of the house. A man who she recognized as her new employer got out, throwing his keys to another dark haired man. The two exchanged a few words as they switched spots, Mr. Jones walking inside while the other man drove the car out of sight and to the garage.

 

This was all a lot, but she had to start somewhere, she reminded herself.

 

She had to do something to calm her nerves so she started to unpack her things. Opening her suitcase, she immediately felt grateful for Veronica. She’d bought her everything she needed - new clothes, shoes, new hair products, make up, and even perfumes. One day she’d pay her back for this kindness, but for now she’d just accept it.

 

She decided to send a quick text to let her know she’d arrived safely. Veronica replied, telling her to call later if she wasn’t too tired. Betty promised she would.

 

But right now she had to go finish everything with Josie, and meet her new boss.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to chapter 2. This is, in my opinion, the least exciting chapter, but we needed it. I promise there'll be lots more exciting chapters to come. I'm written ahead by quite a few chapters and I can't wait to see what you guys think about where this is heading.
> 
> Thank you to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for helping me with this one. You're wonderful!

 

Betty met with Josie in the kitchen, and even though she listened to everything Josie was saying, there was still a part of her that was not all there. She was nervous to meet the famous boxer and wondered where he was.

 

Josie set her up with a credit card, saying she could use it for food or whatever she needed to do with Leila. She handed her a list of all her duties, a schedule, and the security codes for the house.

 

Betty looked over the list as the two spoke about each item. Betty was responsible for all things concerning Leila. She was in charge of all her meals, getting her to and from school, as well as any other appointments. She was to make sure her homework was done, and get her anything she needed or wanted. Josie said she made all the necessary doctor and dentist appointments and that she’d make sure anything concerning Leila’s schedule would be automatically synced to Betty’s work phone.

 

Other than that, Betty had free range of what to do with Leila. Betty’s free time would be during school hours, and she wasn’t expected to do anything or even be at the house during those hours of the day.  Josie told her if she ever needed a day off for anything to just give her a few days notice so she could arrange things accordingly.

 

She was so grateful to Veronica for setting up a private bank account for her, with her maiden name, which she guaranteed Malachai wouldn’t be able to find. It made things a lot easier and would allow her to save up.

 

“I’ll make sure you have a car within the week,” she said, handing Betty a set of house keys, “is there a particular model you’d be comfortable with?”

 

Betty shook her head, “Anything is fine, really.”

 

Josie smiled, “No problem. You can use the car to get Leila to and from school, go shopping, or whatever you girls want to do. You don’t need to inform Jughead of anything, but just make sure your phone is on you at all times in case he wants to get in touch with you.”

 

“Of course,” Betty answered.

 

“I know all of this information is a lot to take in but don’t worry, you’ll feel at home in no time.”

 

“Thank you so much for being so welcoming,”

 

Josie smiled and before she could say anything the man that had been on her mind entered. It was different seeing him without a spotlight, or on the small screen of her phone. He was taller than she expected, with his hair longer than in any of the matches.

 

“Hey!” he greeted, “Betty, right?”

 

Betty nodded, her throat going dry as she shook his hand. “Thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr. Jones,”

 

He gave her a bit of a defensive look. “Jughead,” he corrected, “and it’s no problem. If Ronnie says you’re good then I trust her.”

 

She smiled, feeling a blush reach her cheeks. God, what was wrong with her? She was a grown woman and had no right feeling this shy in front of a man. “I won’t let you down,” she told him, “I’m looking forward to meeting Leila.”

 

“Well, you won’t have to wait much longer, I’m going to pick her up from school now.” he said, “I know she’s excited to meet you.”

 

Betty smiled, feeling relieved to hear that.

 

“I take it Josie told you, you have free range over the house. If you need anything-” he gave her a grin that was far too handsome, and she hated herself for noticing- “Josie will help you.” He winked at Josie and bid them goodbye, heading out.

 

Betty tried not to be fazed, and smiled at Josie, “He seems nice,”

 

“He’s a good guy - moody as hell sometimes - but don’t take it personally.”

 

Betty nodded in understanding.

 

“Come on,” Josie said, “I’m sure your head is spinning, let’s leave this alone for now and go find Fangs, he’s around here somewhere.”

 

Betty followed, “Who’s Fangs?”

 

“Oh, he’s one of Jughead’s closest friends, he helps him train and does whatever Jughead needs,” she explained, “He’s probably in the garage. Can’t keep his head out of those fancy car engines, that one.”

 

Betty followed as the two made their way to the garage. He was indeed in there.

 

“Fangs!” Josie called, “I just wanted to introduce you to Betty, Leila’s new sitter.”

 

“Oh, hey!” he smiled kindly, wiping his hands against his jeans, “Welcome, it’s nice to have you here,”

 

“Thank you so much, it’s nice to be here.”

 

“If you need any help with anything, I’m your man,” he winked.

 

Betty blushed, it seemed like they weren’t in short supply of attractive men in this house. It was stupid really. Technically, she was still married, and even though that meant nothing to her now, the last thing on her mind was getting involved with someone.

 

“Yo, Jos, did you order dinner yet or what? I’m starving,”

 

Josie rolled her eyes, “Yes, pizza should be here when Jughead and Leila get back. God forbid you have to fend for yourself,”

 

“Whatever,” he huffed, “you love me.”

 

Betty looked between the two, smiling to herself as she quickly noticed the chemistry between them, and wondered if that had happened yet.

 

“I love to cook so maybe I can make you guys dinner one night,”

 

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” Fangs asked, making Betty laugh.

 

“Maybe,” she answered.

 

“I hope pizza’s okay,” Josie said, speaking to Betty now, “I ordered vegetarian and some pastas and salads too.”

 

“Oh, I eat everything, don’t worry,” Betty smiled, happy with the way her appetite had improved since deciding to leave Malachai.

 

.

 

Jughead extended his arms, a big smile across his face at the sight of his daughter, “Leila!” he called, trying not to laugh at the way she pulled her shoulders up and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She was getting to that stage where he embarrassed her a little around her friends, and to be honest, he loved it.

 

“Hi, dad,” she said, offering a smile and coming in to hug him.

 

“How was school, baby?”

 

She shrugged and held his hand as they started walking, “It was good,” she said dismissively, “Is she here yet?” _She_ being Betty.

 

“Yep,” he answered, opening the car door for her to get in.

 

When he joined her in the car, she continued, “Does she seem nice?”

 

“She seems very nice, baby. I’m sure you two will get along great.”

 

“Were you nice to her?” she asked, an accusatory tone to her voice.

 

“Of course I was nice,” he said defensively, “you told me to be nice so I was nice.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to tell you to be nice,” she sighed, “Maria was terrified of you,” she said, mentioning the old sitter.

 

“Maria was old and didn’t get my jokes,”

 

Leila laughed, “What jokes? You’re the least funny person I know.”

 

He opened his mouth with shock, using one hand to attack her with tickles while he drove with the other and concentrated on the road. He loved the sound of her sweet laughter.

 

“I don’t seem to have a problem with making you laugh,”

 

She pushed his hand away, “Stop messing around and get us home in one piece please,”

 

He smiled, “Yes, boss!”

 

.

 

He knew he had made the right call listening to Veronica. Leila and Betty were getting along so well, seated next to each other at the outside table as they all ate dinner.

 

Fangs and Josie were flirting away and Betty and Leila were engaged in conversation, so with nothing to do but shove his face full of pizza, he listened in.

 

“So what did you do before this?” Leila asked.

 

“I was a teacher in the city. I taught English to high school students.”

 

Leila scrunched her nose up, “I heard they’re the hardest age level to teach,”

 

He was so proud of his smart girl. He knew she hadn’t gotten it from him, or her mother, but he was glad she got it from somewhere. She was always so engaging and had so many intelligent things to say and she was always teaching him something new. He would never get over the lengths she went to take care of her old man. It was because of her that he was a better person, at least, better than he used to be.

 

He watched Betty as she reached out and fixed Leila’s hair, the two already so comfortable with one another. It all seemed natural and effortless.

 

Anyone with eyes could see that Betty was beautiful, but he was surprised with his particular attraction to her. She wasn’t his type. She was a natural beauty, with hardly any makeup on, a tight ponytail holding her hair up, and wearing overalls. Fucking overalls. He’d never seen a woman in overalls and thought, _hey I’d like to fuck her_. But Betty… well, she proved him wrong.

 

His usual type plastered on makeup and wore tight animal print dresses. His usual type were tacky groupies that just wanted to fuck someone famous for a night. He had no interest in an actual relationship, so it worked just fine for him.

 

“Dad, slow down,” Leila said, bringing him back to reality, looking away when Betty’s big green eyes met his.

 

He gave her a frown as he chewed his pizza.

 

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” she told him.

 

He smiled, taking another bite and enjoying every piece, “Leave me alone, I gotta eat all I can before my training starts back up for the next fight,” he defended.

 

Leila rolled her eyes, and again he tried not to laugh, reaching for another slice even though he wasn’t even done yet with his current one.

 

Betty gave him a smile and he returned it, “I love food,” he told her.

 

“I love to cook. I’ll make lunch tomorrow if that’s okay?”

 

“Where have you been all my life?” he asked teasingly. Of course, that was okay.

 

He smiled at the blush that brightened her cheeks, realizing he loved the sight already.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This is when it starts getting fun, so I hope you like it! Thank you for the support with the first couple of chapters and I look forward to seeing what you think of the rest. I will be posting random sneak peeks on [my tumblr page](https://crashhale.tumblr.com) so please feel free to stop by and check them out. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for all her help. She is making sure everything is clear for your guys and fixing up my wording like some sort of 'wording champ' - I know that's not a thing but now it kind of is. She's really amazing and I'm so lucky to have her help. Thank you so, so much, Peyton!

 

The strike across her cheek had her shooting up in bed desperately gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath. Her hand touched her cheek as she looked around the room, taking a moment to realize where she was.

 

She sagged in relief. It was just a dream. 

 

Every blink had her seeing Malachai’s dark eyes to the point that she started to hate the dark and felt like he was there, watching her every move, even though every rational bone in her body knew he wasn’t.

 

She reached for her lamp and switched it on, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. It was just passed two in the morning, which meant she’d gotten maybe less than an hours worth of sleep.

 

It had been just over a week since she started working for the notorious professional boxer, Jughead Jones. The nightmares kept her from sleeping through the night, so she ended up napping a lot during the day while Leila was at school. 

 

So far, everything was great. Her job was amazing, she and Leila got along - she was getting paid to hang out with and take care of a wonderful little girl. She got her own car, and had full use of the kitchen, cooking for them every day and loving how appreciative everyone was.

 

She was getting used to the house, and she felt safe within it. Even going to the store or to Leila’s school didn’t make her uncomfortable. They were in a safe area where everyone seemed to keep to themselves.

 

She’d met Sweet Pea, Jughead’s trainer, some other friends that had been over, mostly to help with Jughead’s workouts, and the few other people who took care of the house and the grounds. 

 

She reminded herself that she was safe here over and over and over but the dreams still didn't stop.

 

Sighing, she got out of bed and decided to check on Leila down the hall. Betty was surprised when she found the lovely girl was fast asleep with her night light on. She smiled, everything was peaceful.

 

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she headed downstairs to grab a glass of water as she thought about going outside to sit by the pool. The calmness of the water and the way the lights danced against the surface helped lower her anxiety.

 

But the pool was forgotten as soon as she entered the kitchen, the fridge door open with Jughead standing in front of it. She bit her lip at the sight of his naked back, toned and tattooed with bold ink.  _ Fear no man.  _ She almost laughed, thinking his tattoos were giving her some great advice. 

 

He turned with a Tupperware container in his hand, stopping midmotion when he saw her.

 

She smiled, feeling a little shy at seeing him with so little clothes on, and grateful Veronica had picked out a somewhat normal pajama set for her - just a gray shirt and pants to match.

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Don’t tell SP,” he said, opening the container and going to grab a fork. “Do you want some?” he asked, turning to her as an afterthought.

 

She shook her head, pouring herself a glass of water before she sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island. It made her happy to see him enjoying the food she made so much. She seriously loved to cook in this big beautiful kitchen. 

 

He moaned with a mouthful of her spaghetti. “So good,”

 

“I’m glad you like it. You know, I can make healthier meals, so you won’t get into trouble with Sweet Pea.”

 

“I hate healthy food,” he said with annoyance, “it’s the worst part of training.”

 

“When does training start?” she asked, happy for the late night distraction. 

 

She hadn’t spent much time with Jughead, especially not one on one like this. There was always someone else around, and for that she was glad. He kind of made her a little nervous, not that he had done anything to make her feel that way.

 

“Soon. I have some stupid press stuff I have to go to in Vegas next week, and then when I get back SP is going to kick my ass.”

 

“You don’t like doing press?” she asked, seriously interested but also just wanting to continue the conversation. It was nice hearing him talk and not thinking about her own life, especially since her life was so different from his.

 

“Nah,” he shrugged, taking another bite, “I hate being away from Leila,  _ but... _ the partying is fun.” He smirked.

 

Betty smiled, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone out to a club or done anything fun, besides for the dance party she had with Leila in the entertainment room on Saturday.  _ That _ had been super fun and left her feeling so happy and content. She was such an adorable girl, with a huge heart. She also loved her dad to the moon and back, their relationship truly heartwarming.

 

She’d walked in on them a few nights ago while they were preparing for some press speech he had coming up. He was practicing in front of her and had gotten irritated because he hated public speaking. He’d thrown his notes down on the table and Leila gathered them up, telling him he’d be great and that he didn’t even need notes. That he already knew what he should say and suggested he just pretend he was having a conversation with her instead. He calmed down immediately, taking a seat next to her and kissing her on the cheek, saying, “What would I do without my girl?”

 

Betty had wanted kids when she first started dating Malachai, but after they got married, and he started treating her differently, she was no longer so sure. She didn’t want to bring kids up in such a toxic environment.

 

“Leila’s an amazing girl. I’m really happy I’m here,” she told him, hoping he believed her because she really meant it.

 

“She likes you a lot,” he smiled. 

 

She couldn’t get over his charming blue eyes, that were somehow always stormy. She also loved the way his hair was always falling over them too, and the way his hand pushed it back. She remembered back when she first started dating Malachai, how insanely attracted to him she had been, but her attraction quickly faded when he changed, and she hadn’t been interested in or noticed how attractive anyone was since then. 

 

That was until about a week ago. Jughead was changing that, and it was _ that _ more than anything else that made her nervous.

 

.

 

That night and the week that followed started their new routine of meeting up in the kitchen late at night. A few nights they had gone and sat out next to the pool with their feet in the water. Another night they ended up watching a movie in the entertainment room, the comfortable reclining chairs actually putting her to sleep for most of it.

 

It was nice, during the day there were always people at the house. Jughead spent the majority of his time working out in the gym, which she’d started to use also, but once darkness fell it was a whole different story. During the night time it was just the three of them, Leila sleeping soundly upstair in her bed and the two of them downstairs getting to know each other.

 

She became more comfortable  _ and _ more comfortable  _ with him _ with each moment they spent together. 

 

One night, they had shared their life stories with one another. It had all started when Betty asked Jughead how he had met Fangs. As it turned out, Jughead had grown up in the system which is where he originally met Fangs and explained their close relationship. He also admitted that he’d gone to jail a few times, for stupid things, until he finally found a purpose when he started training at Pop’s Gym. The rest was history.

 

She surprised herself when she too had shared things about her life, omitting Malachai or having an ex (especially an abusive one) at all for that matter. She knew her life sounded very mellow compared to his but she told him about it anyway. 

 

“I hope I’m not out of line,” Betty began, trying to ignore the way Jughead’s mouth looked while he ate ice cream from the tub with a spoon across the counter from her.

 

He raised his eyebrows in question. The mood so far had been light, and she figured since they’d already discussed their lives, this wouldn’t be too different.

 

“I was wondering about Leila’s mum. Is she in the picture, or…?” Betty hadn’t wanted to ask Leila about it, not knowing if it was a topic that would upset her.

 

The way Jughead’s eyes changed at her question made her realize that she should have considered the fact that it might make him upset too.

 

He put the lid back on the ice cream container. “You’re right, you are out of line.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized quickly, “it’s none of my business. Please pretend I didn’t ask.” That familiar anxiety was spiking and she was already beating herself up inside for being stupid enough to ask.

 

He put the ice cream back in the freezer, his movements alone indicating a shift in mood.

 

“She’s a fake, horrible person who only cares about herself,” he told her, turning back to face her and placing his large hands against the counter.

 

Flashes of Malachai’s angry face made her feel panic, her heart beating out of her chest. She reminded herself that Jughead wasn’t him.

 

Betty chewed on the inside of her cheek, her brows pulled together, ready to burst into tears any second for ruining their night. 

 

“She lied about being on birth control, got pregnant with Leila, didn’t let me near her while she was pregnant, and then after Leila was born told me I could have full custody if I paid her four million dollars.” The anger and sadness were so clear in his voice and she felt incredibly sorry for him.

 

“So basically, I bought my daughter off her mother. Fucking nice, huh?” he asked, obviously rhetorically, “Oh, and did I mention she also made a sex tape without me knowing? Threatened to sell it to the highest bidder.”

 

Betty opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was right, what kind of person would do that?

 

“She used me. She pretended to love me.”

 

“Jughead,” she said with a small voice, “I’m so sorry.”

 

He looked down and took a deep breath. 

 

Betty inched her hand towards him, even though there was way too much countertop between them for her to actually reach. “Jug…”

 

“Goodnight, Betty,” he said shortly, leaving the kitchen with a very emotional Betty in it. 

 

She watched him as he left, and turned back around to stare at the fridge, her vision going blurry as the tears came. 

 

.

 

She didn’t sleep the rest of the night, getting ready early and then helping Leila with her morning routine. 

 

As Leila ran down the stairs, Betty followed and watched the man dressed in a black suit take Jughead’s suitcase from the foyer.

 

Sweet Pea was there waiting, opening his arms to Leila as she ran towards him.

 

“Uncle Pea!” she said excitedly, laughing as he lifted her.

 

Betty smiled at the sight and still felt anxious, wondering where Jughead was.

 

“You all ready for school, young lady?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Yep, just gotta have breakfast first,” she replied.

 

“Most important meal of the day,” he told her, winking a hello at Betty.

 

“Good morning,” she smiled in response.

 

“You ladies going to hold down the fort while your dad’s away?”

 

Leila nodded. “Take care of him, don’t let him drink too much.”

 

Sweet Pea laughed, “You know you’re the only one he listens to, Lei,”

 

As Jughead entered the foyer from the front door, he avoided Betty’s eyes. “Stop stealing all my daughter’s attention away from me,” he said.

 

Sweet Pea put her down and she ran to her dad. “Daddy!”

 

Betty watched as he lifted her into his arms. She wished Sweet Pea a safe trip before telling Leila she’d be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. She felt a little odd around Jughead and hated the fact that she was about to not see him for a week after the way they’d left things last night.

 

It served her right, sticking her nose in where it didn’t belong. 


	4. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for being my amazing beta!

 

 

The week that followed had been very different. Aside from the regular housekeeper, the pool guy, and the gardeners, it was just Leila and Betty at the house. Josie was working from home because there was really no need for her to be at the house, and Fangs had gone to Vegas with Jughead.

 

Betty had been feeling this constant unease since her last interaction with Jughead. She hated how they had left things and it was leaving her on edge. Every time Jughead and Leila facetimed Betty gave them their privacy and went into another room.

 

She tried not to think about it. She really did. Jughead probably hadn’t given it another thought, so she figured she should stop obsessing over it too. Instead, she opted to enjoy the time she spent with Leila.

 

The two of them had gone out to the movies once, grabbing a bite to eat at the mall. They went for a walk another day, discussing how they should start working on a story together since Leila thought she might be interested in becoming an author when she grew up, and because Betty used to be an English teacher and knew a thing or two about creative writing. When they got home they began jotting down ideas.

 

Another night Betty taught Leila how to cook meatballs and peppers, giving her instructions as she went, encouraging her desire to learn something Betty was passionate about. She told Betty that she wanted to make it for her dad when he returned.

 

Two nights before Jughead was due to return when Leila was done with her nightly facetime with him, Betty wondered what had put Leila in a bad mood all of a sudden. She wasn’t smiling like she usually did after they talked, she even had a little worried crease between her brows.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” she asked as she tucked her into bed, “You okay?”

 

Leila handed her her glasses before getting settled under the covers as she sat on the edge of the bed, using the little cloth from the case to clean them.

 

“Dad worries me sometimes,” she confessed, sighing.

 

Betty gave her a frown, reaching over to push a strand of hair off her face. “What worries you?”

 

Leila hesitated before answering. “I think he has a drinking issue.”

 

“Oh,” Betty nodded, feeling sad that such a young child realized that about her father. “What makes you think that?”

 

Leila shrugged. “He’s come home drunk before, and he wakes me up because he wants to tell me he loves me, and he yelled at my old sitter for telling him not to wake me up so late… and it just kind of makes me sad. Like, he’s a kid sometimes and like he’s hurting inside. Why else would he do that? Plus, he told me that he's going out tonight and I just worry that he’s going to get hurt or do something stupid."

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” she said, not really knowing enough to give her a reliable answer, “Your dad is an adult, and he loves you very much, he’s not going to do anything to put himself in danger.”

 

Other than fight other men for a living.

 

Leila sighed again, seeming not to believe Betty’s words.

 

Her eyes watered but she smiled softly to hide it from her. What ten year old should have to worry about her dad like this?

 

“Listen, sweetheart, I’m so sorry you feel this way, but it’s so wonderful of you to care about your dad this much. You two have a very special relationship.”

 

Leila nodded, a heartbreaking sad look still in her eyes. “I feel bad for him. He’s never had anyone like I have him. And he doesn’t talk about my mum, which makes me think she did something bad.”

 

Betty took a deep breath and laid down on her side next to Leila, wrapping an arm around her.

 

“Well he has you now, and I know you’re the most important thing in his life.”

 

“I know,” Leila said, sneaking her hand out of the covers and holding onto Betty’s arm, “will you stay until I fall asleep?”

 

Betty nodded, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Can you make daddy promise to call in the morning and tell me he’s okay?”

 

“I’ll tell him,” Betty said, full of worry and sadness for this incredible little girl.

 

When she was sure Leila had fallen asleep, she walked down the hallway to her room, texting Jughead for the first time since he left, telling him Leila asked for him to call when he woke up tomorrow.

 

She decided to take a bath, loving her luxurious tub and needing to relax a little, thinking it might help her sleep.

 

By the time her bath was ready Jughead had texted back saying he’d call. She left her phone on the sink and tried to let her mind go blank.

 

It wasn’t fair that Leila had such fears, but she couldn’t blame Jughead either. She had no idea what kind of life he’d had growing up, and she wasn’t going to judge him for it. God knows her life was far from perfect.

 

.

 

“It’s him!” Leila said excitedly, seated at the kitchen countertop as Betty made breakfast and answering the facetime from her dad.

 

She smiled, happy Leila could stop worrying.

 

“Hi, daddy!”

 

“Hi, baby,” she heard him reply, voice kind of groggy. He had probably set an alarm to wake him before Leila had to go to school. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Good,” Leila replied, “How was last night?”

 

“I told you, you don’t need to worry so much about your old man, I was responsible.”

 

“I can’t help it, I love you,”

 

“I love you too, baby. Miss you so much.”

 

“Me too. Just one more day,”

 

Betty decided to zone out of their conversation, putting Leila’s food in front of her and going back upstairs to grab her handbag and keys.

 

While Leila was excited for her dad to return, Betty was anxious. She wished she’d never asked about Leila’s mum, and that they could continue the friendship she thought they’d started to develop.

 

.

 

“Love you, baby,” Jughead said once more, seated at the edge of the tub in his hotel bathroom, ending the call with his daughter.

 

He’d had to set an alarm to make sure he called her before she went to school. He dragged his hand over his face, hating that she worried so much and that he was the cause.

 

When the call ended he threw the phone down next to the sink, standing and looking at himself in the mirror, eyes bloodshot and head pounding. He washed his face and headed back into the room, looking at the naked woman asleep on his bed.

 

“Ah, fuck,” he said to himself, going to grab shorts and a t-shirt, pulling some sneakers on and exiting the room.

 

There was nothing like some more alcohol down at the casino bar to cure his hangover. The last thing he wanted to do was lay back down next to a stranger, and he wasn’t a big enough asshole to kick her out so early in the morning, so this was the next best thing. Hopefully, by the time he went back upstairs she’d be gone. He hated awkward mornings with nameless one night stands.

 

“What’ll it be, champ?” the bartender asked as he sat down.

 

“Beer,” he answered, giving the guy a nod as soon as he handed it over, “thanks.”

 

Taking a sip, he looked down at his phone, bringing it up to the text messages between him and Betty.

 

He felt like a complete piece of shit for having acted like such an asshole the night before he left. Thankfully the press bullshit from the trip had been enough to keep him from thinking about it too much, but still, it had been in the back of his mind.

 

He could tell she was a good person but that something about her was as dark and broken as him, even though she didn’t mention it when she told him about her life. She was an only child, grew up in a regular home before leaving for the city. She’d mentioned she was no longer on good terms with her parents, just because of “lifestyle differences”, but not much of anything else.

 

Either way, even though Cheryl was still a huge sore subject for him she didn’t deserve to have him react the way he had. He had thought having more money than he knew what to do with would make his life easier, but instead, it just attracted people like her - using him and throwing him away like trash when she was done.

 

The screen on his phone went dark and he hit it again to text Betty, wishing he’d done it sooner.

 

 **JJ:** I’m sorry for my reaction to your question the other night. I didn’t mean to get so upset.

 

He’d finished his first beer and was onto his second one before she replied. He guessed it was because she was driving Leila to school and he appreciated that she didn’t text while driving. He really had to text Veronica a thank you for setting him up with such an incredible person to take care of Leila.

 

 **BC:** It’s completely okay, I’m sorry for sticking my nose where it didn’t belong. Thank you for texting though, I appreciate it.

 

He smiled, he couldn’t wait to be home.

 

He switched to a new text, bring up Veronica’s name.

 

 **JJ:** I haven’t thanked you yet. Betty’s great.

 

The dots indicated she was replying.

 

 **VLA:** You’re very welcome. Take care of her for me. No being an asshole!

 

 **JJ:** I learned from the best.

 

 **VLA:** Thank you ;)

 

He switched back to his texts with Betty.

 

 **JJ:** See you guys soon.

 

Maybe he’d take her out to dinner, just to show her how much he appreciated her.

 

 **BC:** Leila can’t wait :)

 

For some reason he read into her text, hoping maybe she couldn’t wait too. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way she tried not to look at his naked chest when they were alone late at night in the kitchen or the way her cheeks grew red whenever he paid her anything close to a compliment. She was sweet, and he hadn’t had much of that in his life, aside from his perfect daughter of course.

 

He shook his head, knowing that if he were to like Betty more than just the woman who watched his daughter, things would get was complicated. He couldn’t risk fucking things up for Leila if something was to happen between him and Betty. Although, she had become the star of his fantasies during his morning showers, and he had wondered how easy (or hard) it would be to get into her pants if he actually tried.

 

He knew one thing for sure, he was a dick for even thinking about it.


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

When Jughead returned the following day, things were back to normal with Betty. He loved being home after having been away, especially with how much extra attention his daughter gave him.

 

They were currently propped up on his bed in his bedroom together. Sweet Pea had him watching old matches to help with his upcoming training and Leila was writing away on her laptop. He kept glancing over, but he couldn’t tell what she was writing about.

 

Leaning to the side to get a closer look, he asked, “What are you working on?”

 

She moved her laptop screen down out of his view. “Nothing! Homework.”

 

He laughed, he could always tell when she was lying. “Homework, huh?” he asked, “You never hide your homework from me.” He went to lift her laptop screen back up, but she didn’t let him.

 

“Fine. It’s not homework, but it’s a surprise. You’ll see it when it’s ready.”

 

He backed off then and shrugged, focusing back on the television and smiling to himself. He wondered what it could be.

 

After a little while, he looked at her again. “Hey, do you know what Betty’s doing?” he asked. The two of them were hidden away in his bedroom and hadn’t seen Betty in a couple of hours.

 

“She usually starts dinner around this time so she’s probably down in the kitchen. Or reading in her room,” she answered, “Why?”

 

He tried to act cool about it. “I kind of feel like going out to eat, and maybe it would be nice to ask Betty to come too. She does a lot around here.”

 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Leila agreed.

 

“Wanna go ask her?”

 

She nodded, closing her laptop and jumping off the bed excitedly. He laughed and continued watching the match to distract himself.

 

A few minutes later, Leila ran back in. “She said yes!” she said enthusiastically, “I’m going to get ready!” And with that, she grabbed her laptop and left.

 

_ Okay, _ he thought. He texted Josie to get him a table for three at his favorite Italian restaurant in an hour. She texted back the next second, telling him she was on it. What would he do without her?

 

He turned the television off and headed into his bathroom next, to have a quick shower and get changed. Hopefully Betty would be getting ready too, but even if they were late he knew the manager always held his reservation.

 

He used his time to get one of the cars out of the garage, waiting for the girls in the foyer and passing the time on his phone.

 

The clicking of heels against the stairs made him look up. Betty was walking down, smiling at him as they made eye contact.  _ Wow, _ he thought,  _ you really are beautiful _ . He had to check he hadn’t said the words out loud.

 

She was wearing a dress. It was floral and came down past her knees, dancing around her legs as she walked. Her heels were simple, not much to see with the single strap along her toes and around her ankles. It wasn’t anything fancy. If he was being honest, he’d seen women in much more impressive outfits, showing off a lot more than the little bit of cleavage her v neck was, but she was sexier than them all.

 

He returned her smile, almost not noticing that Leila was rushing in behind her.

 

“I’m ready!” she said happily. 

 

He huffed as Leila ran into him and Betty laughed.

 

“Well, aren’t I a lucky guy? You ladies look great.”

 

“Thank you,” Betty said shyly. “Hope this is okay,”

 

“It’s perfect,” he told her, the three of them exiting and heading to the car.

 

He was more content than he ever remembered being. Betty was sitting next to him, her knee exposed and making him have to look away. He knew that if he didn’t, he ran the risk of his hand flying to the spot. 

 

It was every orphan’s dream to one day have a big happy family. He’d wanted that for a while, but after all the bullshit with Cheryl, his mind changed. 

 

Looking at Betty now, and listening to his daughter talking to them from the back, made him rethink that decision. It was nice, just the three of them like this.

 

.

 

“So,” Jughead asked, taking a sip of the wine he’d chosen for himself and Betty, “Betty, you wouldn’t happen to know what my little sneaky daughter is doing on her laptop, would you?”

 

The lovely smile on Betty’s face grew as her pretty eyes moved from his to Leila’s. The two of them were up to something.

 

“I have no idea,” she answered, cooly, the smirk still on her face as she sipped her own wine.

 

“Nice,” he said, mocking hurt, “keeping secrets from your poor old dad,”

 

Betty and Leila laughed.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Betty shrugged and winked at Leila, not even trying to hide it.

 

He was lost in her beauty for a second, zoned out as she and Leila spoke to one another about what they might order from the menu. She had put on a little bit of makeup, not that she needed it, but she looked stunning. 

 

.

 

When they got home it was just about Leila’s bedtime.

 

“Daddy?” she asked, “can I stay in your room tonight?”

 

He gave her an untrusting stare, “You sure? You don’t need the night to sneak around behind my back some more?”

 

Leila just laughed.

 

“Alright,” he gave in, “go get ready and meet me in there.” 

 

“Goodnight, Betty,” Leila said, hugging Betty around the waist. 

 

“You need any help, sweetheart?” she asked, smoothing Leila’s hair back and looking down at her lovingly.

 

“Nope! I’m good. You two have another glass of wine or something. No rush!”

 

And with that she was running up the stairs, leaving Jughead and Betty standing alone in the foyer. They looked at each other, and he wondered if it was as obvious to Betty as it was to him what his daughter was doing.

 

He never brought any women around her and she’d never mentioned anything about maybe wanting to have a stepmum one day. It didn’t matter really, he hadn’t actually dated anyone in a long time, and he was sure he’d suck at it if he tried now.

 

Betty deserved better than a guy like him for a boyfriend anyway, although the thought of her with someone else made him see red.

 

Thankfully he had training starting back up, and he’d be able to distract himself away from thoughts of Betty. 

 

“Shall we?” he asked, motioning for her to walk ahead.

 

She nodded and went ahead of him.

 

He grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cooler and a couple of glasses.

 

“So, I ah, I can’t really continue our nightly rendezvous anymore. I need to start getting up early for training,”

 

“Oh,” Betty answered, “it’s okay, but thanks for letting me know. Maybe I can work on sleeping through the night myself too. No more midday naps.”

 

He sighed, knowing he’d miss it, “Yeah, it’ll be good for us,” he said, trying to believe it.

 

She smiled at him then, light and lovely, and he decided to just enjoy this time they had together.


	6. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for editing!

Betty’s nights had shifted again since Jughead began training. Instead of going down to the kitchen, she read in her room and only sometimes went down stairs, in hopes that he might be there.

 

After a month though it was clear that wouldn’t be the case and if she was being honest with herself, it was for the best. She was in no position to be thinking about anyone in that way. He was her boss and those types of thoughts and feelings were inappropriate. She had run away from her husband, she shouldn’t be lusting over someone else.

 

Lost in her own thoughts and moving her feet in the water of the pool, she was startled to hear movement behind her.

 

She turned around to see it was Jughead, shorts sitting low on his hips as he approached. He was too good looking.

 

She gave him a smile. “What are you doing up?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said, joining her at the edge of the pool and putting his feet in as well. “Plus, I thought you might be lonely down here.”

 

She turned back towards the house, realizing one side of his room faced the backyard.

 

She smiled as she turned back to look at him. “I do like the company.”

 

“You always been a night owl?”

 

Betty shrugged. “Not really.” As a kid and teenager she had no trouble sleeping.

 

Jughead nodded, not saying anything more on the matter. They watched the water quietly for a moment until he spoke again.

 

“So I’ve never seen you in the pool. You know it’s heated, right? You can go in it year round.”

 

Of course she knew it was heated, she saw Jughead in it daily, it helped with cooling his muscles down after workouts.

 

“I don’t have a swim suit.” And she hadn’t gone shopping for herself, not really feeling a need for more clothes. She had what she needed. Well, besides a bikini.

 

“Oh,” he answered. “You should get one, it’s great in there. You can swim, right?”

 

Betty nodded with a smile, mentally setting a note for herself to take his advice and go buy one.

 

“It might help you sleep too.”

 

He was right, exercise helped and the pool was tiring if you stayed in too long.

 

She watched as he turned back and looked towards the hot tub. “Wanna try out the hot tub?” he asked with a cheeky grin, something about his excitement making butterflies stir in her stomach.

 

“I would,” she began, “but like I said, I don’t have a suit.”

 

He shrugged. “Just go in your underwear, it’s the same thing if you think about it.”

 

She bit her lower lip at the thought of undressing in front of him.

 

“I’ll go in my briefs if it makes you feel better,” he offered, “come on,”  

 

He grabbed her hand to pull her up.

 

She laughed lightly as he pulled her along and then watched him drop his shorts, in nothing but a black pair of perfectly fitting boxer briefs. He really did have the most incredible body. He climbed in and reached back to turn on the jets.

 

She really wanted to and psyched herself up to just do it. She went to grab them towels out of the outside closet for when they were done, setting them off to the side.

 

She took a deep breath then and lifted her top up over her head. She silently thanked Veronica for getting her such tasteful underwear.

 

Her bra was just a simple black cup with cute lace over it, and her panties matched. She took her pants off next and blushed at the way he looked at her. Kind of cocky and flirty. Or was she just imagining things?

 

God, she couldn’t believe she was getting into a hot tub with her boss in the middle of the night, in her underwear. Did she have no shame?

 

“See?” he asked as she took a seat, “It’s the best, right?”

 

Betty nodded, relaxing down into the water and feeling better now that she was covered by the bubbles.

 

Jughead however was sitting with his arms outstretched along the sides, his chest out of the water. She rubbed her thighs together at the sight of his wet skin and quickly stopped, realizing how stupid she was being.

 

“So, I really like all your tattoos,” she said, needing to fill the silence, “what’s your favourite?”

 

“Wanna guess?” he smirked.

 

It wasn’t a hard one. She glanced down at the cursive text spelling out Leila’s name across his peck, “That one,” she stated more so than asked.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Have you ever regretted any of them?” she asked. She’d always wanted a tattoo but Malachai would have killed her. He said she was too flawless to ruin with ink.

 

Jughead turned his head to the side so she could see the sparrow below his ear. “Leila’s mum and I got matching ones,” he raised his eyebrows, “ _Mates for life,_ my fucking ass.”

 

She was surprised he even mentioned her, considering how things went last time they talked about his ex. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s a reminder that nothing is forever.”

 

She nodded and looked down at the bubbles. She was thankful that had been the case with her, but also kind of sad now that she realized this would one day end too. Leila wouldn’t need her forever.

 

“What about you?” he asked, his mood indicating a lighter tone, “ever wanted any?”

 

Betty nodded then with a smile. “I really do actually, but I never went through with it.”

 

“Well, I can book you an appointment with my artist as soon as you know what you want.”

 

“I know what I want,” she said without hesitation.

 

“Oh, yeah?” he chuckled, the sound making her buzz.

 

“Just a little arrow on my arm.” Moving forward had been the best choice she ever made.

 

Jughead moved closer to her in the hot tub, Betty feeling a little nervous but honestly more so excited.

 

“Show me,” he said, his voice a little lower.

 

“Um,” she breathed, lifting her arm up over the water and towards him, the heat inside her overwhelming as he took her arm and felt her inner forearm with his fingers.

 

“Yeah, it’s a great spot. It’ll look really beautiful on your skin.”

 

Betty’s heart somersaulted as she watched him, blue eyes burning into her and making her dizzy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d wanted someone to kiss her this badly. Surely there had been a time, but she couldn’t remember anything before this very moment.

 

She gasped lightly when he pressed a soft kiss to the spot on her arm and wondered what was going on for only a second before he was in front of her, his hands cupping her face and his lips on hers.

 

She moaned at the feel, soft and languid and delicate. She didn’t care then, his tongue asking her permission, a moan escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, harder and with more passion than she knew possible.

 

His hands moved down from her face, grabbing her waist and turning them, her legs moving to straddle him in the water as he took a seat.

 

He tasted so good, like nothing she’d ever had before. The feel of his hands on her, now grabbing her hips, had her pressing up on him, needing to feel more of his perfect body, lost in the nothingness with him.

 

She moaned again, her core coming into contact with his erection, grinding against him desperately and never wanting to stop.

 

“Fuck, Betty,” he breathed hot against her lips for the second they pulled apart to breath, attacking each other again quickly as his hands grabbed her ass, making her repeat what she’d done, over and over.

 

God, it felt so good, his muscles under her hands while she explored his shoulders and back, their bodies moving in sync. Feeling comfortable enough to embrace her sexually again was so freeing, and she never wanted this to end.

 

She gasped and threw her head back as soon as his mouth began to explore her throat and neck, the throbbing between her legs intense and eased only a little by their grinding. She wanted more, she wanted _everything._

 

His mouth moved to her ear, her face coming down to his neck, licking at his perfect skin.

 

“I want you so fucking bad,” he growled lowly into her ear, the arousal seeping out of every one of her pores.

 

 _This is your boss,_ she told herself, _Leila’s dad._

 

Despite wanting this so much her bones hurt, she still pulled back. That flash of reality and sanity had been enough.

 

“What?” he asked, after she pushed his shoulders to stop him from coming in for more.

 

She wanted to cry at how much she didn’t want to stop, but climbed off his lap anyway, pulling away from his hands, holding her waist firmly.

 

“We shouldn’t,” she said, wiping her mouth of him and sighing. She felt so embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, frowning at her with worry.

 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry,” and before she could embarrass herself anymore she got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels, gathering her clothes quickly and rushing back inside, all the way up to her room.

 

“Oh, my god,” she breathed, pressing her back against the closed door, feeling so stupid, for what had happened and for running away like a child. What would he think of her now?

 

She wished she didn’t. She wanted him and she hated herself for not allowing herself to just go for it. Her mind was a mess, and all she wanted to do was cry.

 

The knock at her door made her jump, holding the towel tightly wrapped around herself still.

 

“Betty,” Jughead said softly from the other side of the door.

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening the door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and slicked back now. God, he was so sexy.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I-“

 

With adrenaline coursing through her body, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, cutting him off mid sentence.

 

The smirk on his face told her he wanted this too, and he quickly reached back to close and lock her door before pulling her towel off and lifting her into his  arms, her legs instantly wrapping around him.

 

They were kissing again, harder than before, all teeth and tongue and all the things her deepest desires were made off.

 

He dropped her onto the bed and quickly climbed on top, his face in the crook of her neck and sucking on her skin. She arched into him with a moan, reaching down to pull his towel away.

 

It was a little difficult getting their wet underwear off, and she even found herself laughing as he growled while pulling her panties off from around her ankle, getting them twisted there.

 

He was naked and, dear god, so beautiful. She moaned at the feel of his erection sliding against her. It was embarrassing how wet she was already. She _needed_ him.

 

“I’m on the pill,” she breathed, closing her eyes for a second when she realized his ex had told him the same thing while trying to get pregnant, “I swear.” It had been one of the only things she’d been able to keep from Malachai. He thought they were trying to have a baby, but there was no way she was going to let that happen.

 

He kissed her ear, as if hungry to taste every part of her. “It’s okay, I believe you,”

 

She tried so hard to catch her breath, looking down at him aligning himself to her entrance. He looked back up into her eyes before his hands came back up and cupped her face, a breathtaking kiss drowning out her moan as he filled her completely with one long stroke.

 

She held onto his back for dear life, his thrusts instantly becoming steady. She cried against his mouth, moving her face from his to breath, “Oh, my god,”

 

He kissed her neck, reaching down to palm her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple.

 

“Fuck,”

 

It felt so good, every part of him consuming her in the best way. She hadn’t wanted to have sex in so long, and remembered how different and wonderful it felt to actually be aroused during the whole thing. Sure, the initial start hurt a little, but she didn’t care.  

 

After a few moments, when all she felt was pleasure, she reached down for his firm ass, pulling him closer and wanting more, even though she wasn’t sure she could take it. No one had ever felt so good inside her.

 

He took the hint and increased the speed a little, each thrust a little harder and deeper. She gasped, the action hitting that sweet spot that hadn’t been felt in years. It was almost instant, and she couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed about it, crying out with her orgasm softly.

 

_Wow, wow, wow. Oh, wow._

 

It felt so good that some of her other senses zoned out, her vision going black. _Holy shit,_ she’d forgotten how good total release was like. She moaned as she came down, his movements inside her making her think he was reading her mind.

 

He groaned against her skin, grabbing her chin and making her kiss him. The action was so hot she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm squeezing around his length.

 

“Feel good?” he asked, his voice deep and low, matching the current speed of his actions.

 

She nodded as much as she could, her mouth reaching for him, needing more. She reached her hand up and grabbed the back of his hair, signing into their kiss.

 

He smirked against her mouth, breaking the kiss for a second. “You feel good too, Betty,” he said, and proceeded to kiss the life out of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much looking forward to seeing your thoughts on this one :)


	7. Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for editing!

Jughead watched as Betty slept peacefully next to him. Maybe he had fucked up by sleeping with her - twice - but right now he didn’t care. Last night had been so different than every other drunken night he’d spent with a woman. With her he felt a connection, with her there were actual emotions, and it was really nice for a change.

 

Plus, she was insanely beautiful and he was so attracted to her he thought he’d combust when she left him alone in the hot tub. He was so happy he decided to go up and apologize, happy to see he’d been right about how much she wanted him too. It was incredible seeing and feeling her let go like that.

 

He contemplated falling asleep with her, but he knew they both had to be up soon, and it might be awkward, so as gently as possible, he left her to it.

 

It was easier than usual falling asleep, with how satisfied and relaxed he felt. And a little exhausted too. Betty was wilder than she looked. God, he looked forward to doing what they did again. And again. 

 

As soon as his alarm went off a few hours later, he texted Josie, hoping she wouldn’t think anything weird or know what had happened.

 

**JJ:** Morning, Jos, could you do me a favor?

 

**JM:** That’s literally my job description.

 

He smiled at her smart ass response and replied.

 

**JJ:** Could you grab some bathing suits for Betty? She hasn’t used the pool since she got here. Buy whatever you think she’ll like, a few options so she can choose.

 

**JM:** You got it, boss!

 

He let out a sigh of relief, even though he was sure she’d give him shit about it later.

 

.

 

By the time Betty woke up, she knew Jughead was probably down in the gym already. She wondered if he’d stayed, surprised by how deeply and soundly she’d slept, not having a second to analyze things before now. 

 

What if it was just a one time thing for him?

 

She hoped not. 

 

But right now she didn’t have time to worry about that, she had her job to do.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t run into anyone while getting Leila ready for school, and the two of them left undetected. 

 

Her stomach was in knots, last night back on her mind as soon as Leila was dropped off.

 

She decided to go to a cafe and get herself some breakfast - some alone time away from the house where she could breathe, and maybe call Veronica for some girl talk. She really had begun to love their phone calls.

 

. 

 

As predicted it was nice to get out and do something different. She ordered a latte and traditional breakfast, sitting out on the cute deck surrounded by flowers. This really was a beautiful area, maybe she’d explore some more of it. There was no chance of anyone who knew her or Malachai being around that she needed to worry about.

 

She brought Veronica’s number up in her phone and pressed the call button, bringing it to her ear and smiling at the fact that this time, while she was at a cafe, she had a completely different dilemma to discuss with her now friend and not just acquaintance.

 

“B!” Veronica’s cheerful voice made her instantly happy. She also loved the new nicknames they had for each other. 

 

“Hey, V, how are you?”

 

“Great. Just having some breakfast on the balcony with Archie and enjoying our morning,” she answered, “What about you?”

 

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt your time together. We can talk later.”

 

“No, don’t worry, he’s leaving now anyway,” she sighed, and Betty heard the two exchange goodbyes.

 

“So,” she said, “what’s new since we last talked?”

 

She chewed on her lip, pushing her food around her plate with her fork and wondering how to approach this elegantly.

 

“I slept with him last night,” she blurted out in a rush. _ Good one _ , she thought, rolling her eyes at herself.

 

Veronica gasped. “Wait. With who? Jughead?”

 

“Yes,” Betty closed her eyes.

 

Veronica gasped again but this time the smile was evident in her tone. “Well, that’s not surprising. I haven’t even seen you two together but I can tell there’s a lot of chemistry there,”

 

“Veronica,” Betty sighed, “this is bad, right? He’s my boss.”

 

“No, it’s not bad. I love sex. Sex makes the world go round.”

 

Betty couldn’t help but laugh, still confused. “No, it doesn’t.”

 

“Oh yes, it does. Do you know Archie and I have had several threesomes? And I’ve not once regretted it.”

 

“Ew,” How would she know that? “God, please tell me it wasn’t with Jughead.”

 

“No, of course not. But my point is I never feel bad about it. Sex is great in almost every situation, as long as everyone’s willing of course, and I bet it was last night too, right? How was it?”

 

“Amazing,” She sighed. “Oh, god, I’m so stupid,”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re an incredibly sexy woman with perfectly healthy sexual desires.”

 

“But, I work for him.”

 

“So, what?” she asked, “You deserve to have some fun, Betty, and I couldn’t think of anything better than this.”

 

“You’re horrible,” Betty said jokingly.

 

“So, tell me everything!”

 

.

 

Betty went back home a few hours later, relieved to make it up the stairs undetected. She frowned at the white bag hanging from her door handle, wondering what it was. She took it off as she entered the room, putting it on the bed and looking inside.

 

There were five pieces of delicately wrapped bundles, soft tissue paper and gold stickers holding them together. She opened the first one, surprised to see a beautiful maroon bikini inside.

 

She smiled, realizing it must have been Jughead’s doing, after the talk they had last night. She was impressed that he’d gotten them so quickly, but she guessed having a personal assistant came in very handy with things like this. 

 

She opened the rest of the packages, each more lovely than the other - an olive green set, a dark yellow, a shimmering dark silver, and a white and light pink wraparound piece. They were incredible and better than anything she would have picked out herself. Josie had a great sense of style. 

 

A knock at her door made her frown her brow, going to open it and smiling at the sight of Jughead’s smirking face.

 

“There she is,” he said, charmingly revealing the breathtaking bouquet of pink flowers from behind his back. 

 

“Oh, my god,” she breathed, taking them from him and stepping out of the way so he could enter. She grinned like a fool, she was so warmed by the gesture and hadn’t expected anything like it. She wasn’t used to getting flowers like this unless Malachai was apologizing for hurting her. 

 

“These are incredible, Jug, thank you so much,”

 

He closed the door behind himself before pulling her against his chest by wrapping a strong arm around her waist. “You’re incredible,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

 

She moaned, realizing he tasted even better than last night. How had that been possible?

 

“I take it I did something very good last night, huh?” she asked with a laugh, Jughead’s lips continuing down her neck. She loved how playful he was being. 

 

“Or bad,” he corrected, his hand traveling down to her ass and making her head dizzy, “the way you attacked me for round two... Shit, baby, so sexy,”

 

She giggled, her face hot and probably red as a tomato. She recalled round two, where she took charge, riding him, surprised at her own freedom and bravery. It had probably been the insane amount of orgasms that had come at his hand. He really was out of this world. 

 

It was all a lot - very nice - but a lot. She chewed at her lip and stepped back a little, her free hand on his chest.

 

“So, ah, last night was okay?” she asked.

 

He smiled down at her, those eyes and that smile just too much. Her legs were literally still weak from the whole thing.

 

“It was for me,” he answered, standing up taller and making her want to melt at his height. She wondered if there was anything about him that wasn’t attractive. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching up to caress her cheek. 

 

She nodded with a small smile and let him lean in for a soft kiss. 

 

She put the flowers on her bed so she could hug him, needing comfort. He held her back, the warmth of his body calming. 

 

“So, do I have you to thank for these beautiful bikinis?” she asked, the two of them pulling apart. She had no idea what happened now, but she didn’t need to worry about it in this very second. 

 

“Do you like any?” he asked, his hand caressing her hair back and making her close her eyes at the feel of it. 

 

“They’re all beautiful. Thank you.”

 

“You can thank me by putting on a private fashion show,” he teased. 

 

Betty laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed again. 

 

“Seriously. You’re so sexy.”

 

She blushed. She couldn’t believe  _ he  _ was saying that. She couldn’t believe the passion she felt between them. 

 

“At least put one on and come down to the pool with me?”

 

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded. She wanted to keep this happy mood going. 

 

“I’ll meet you down there?” he asked.

 

She nodded. “I just want to go get a vase first and put my beautiful flowers in some water,” she told him. 

 

.

 

Betty changed into the shimmering dark silver bikini and pulled her hair up into a bun. What was she doing? She wondered, letting the negative thoughts win. This was ridiculous. Sleeping with her boss. She was being stupid. Especially because she didn’t want to ruin and lose this amazing job she got because of Veronica. 

 

Her phone chimed with a text and she grabbed it to see Veronica’s name. 

 

**VL:** You deserve to be happy. It’s okay to let go. 

 

The woman must have been a psychic. 

 

**BC:** I love you, V.

 

She meant it. 

 

She grabbed her bathrobe, not wanting to just walk half naked through the huge house, and went down to meet Jughead in the pool. 

 


	8. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

 

Jughead laughed to himself when he saw Betty come out into the backyard in her bathrobe. She was adorable, which was weird because he never really thought of anyone other than his daughter as being adorable.

 

He’d done a few laps to keep himself from thinking too much while waiting for her. Was he screwing everything up by beginning this? Whatever _this_ was. He didn’t want a relationship, he told himself. And yet he was so happy to be able to kiss and touch her the way he’d wanted. He loved her company too, all their effortless talks.

 

Betty took the robe off and put it on one of the lounge chairs, and anything he’d just been thinking was forgotten. Who could blame him for not being able to stay away? She was gorgeous. She had the most incredible body he’d ever seen, legs long and making him remember the way they were wrapped around him last night.

 

He whistled and smiled at the way she blushed, walking down the steps and into the water.

 

“You’re right. It’s warm.” She stated like maybe she hadn’t believed him before.

 

He moved closer to her, the two of them about waist deep before her pulled her back in for a kiss. He couldn’t get enough, she was so sweet.

 

“Jug,” she breathed softly, “I don’t want anyone to see.”

 

He frowned. “No one will see, come on,” he pulled her in deeper and she followed.

 

They swam around each other, giggling like school kids and sneaking kisses in, her body wrapping around his and feeling so good.

 

“You sleep well last night?” he asked, lost in those doe eyes of hers. He’d never met someone blessed with such perfect features.

 

She nodded, her fingers playing with his hair.

 

“I think we found the cure for your insomnia.”

 

She laughed and it seemed like she was about to say something, but was cut off by Fangs yelling.

 

“Cannonball!”

 

There was a huge splash from the deep end of the pool, and Betty quickly pulled away from him, putting distance between the two. Fangs was officially on his shit list.

 

“Woohoo!” Fangs laughed, shooting back up from the water and making his way over to them.

 

“So,” he said knowingly, “you’re the reason he trained like shit today, huh?”

 

Jughead could tell she was shocked and considering she’d just said she didn’t want anyone to know, probably a little upset too. He didn’t blame her, he didn’t like people in his business either, and he didn’t want anyone knowing as well. At least not until they figured it out themselves.

 

“Seriously, man, why are you always here?” Jughead asked, annoyed.

 

Of course, he didn’t mean it. Fangs was the oldest friend he had. He’d been the one to bail him out of jail, the one he shared that shitty apartment with when they turned eighteen, the one that took care of him, in his own way. He was his brother and Jughead was happy to share all this with him. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Fangs.

 

“Because you need me,” Fangs shot back easily.

 

“And I didn’t train like shit today,” Jughead defended, worried by Betty’s expression.

 

“I’m sorry,” Betty said with a small voice, and he hoped she didn’t really feel bad.

 

Fangs grinned. “I’m sure Jug isn’t. Don’t worry, guys, I won’t say anything.”

 

Jughead gave him a death stare. “If you do I’ll tell Josie you’re in love with her,” he threatened.

 

“I should go,” Betty said, making both men look at her again.

 

“No. Don’t go. Fangs will go,” he said, reaching for her.

 

“No. It’s okay. I need to get ready and go pick up Leila soon. She has that appointment right after school.” She looked at him with worry and embarrassment on her face. “We won’t be back until later. Should I pick up dinner for everyone?”

 

“Mexican!” Fangs said excitedly.

 

Jughead stared at him again before turning back to her.  “No. Just for you, me and Lei. No one else will be here,” he said through gritted teeth, hoping Fangs would get the message.

 

“Fine,” he sighed, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

 

“Okay,” Betty replied, biting her lip, “I’ll let Leila choose and I’ll pick you up the healthiest option on the menu.” She made her way out of the pool then, and he hated that he couldn’t check her out like he would have if they were alone.

 

“See you tomorrow, Betty!” Fangs waved happily, grinning like a child and then raising his eyebrows at Jughead.

 

“Dude,” he began.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Don’t fucking start.”

 

“Nah, man,” he smiled, “I think it’s great. Betty’s a sweetheart, and exactly what you need. You haven’t been in a relationship since…” they both knew since when, or rather _who_. He didn’t want a repeat of that hell.

 

Jughead sighed and ran his hand over his face and head, pushing his wet hair back. “I’m going to screw it up.”

 

“Not if you don’t want to.”

 

.

 

Betty was quieter than usual during dinner, and he hated that she was worried.

 

He waited anxiously for her to be done with Leila, and to put his daughter to bed. Once Leila’s bedroom door was closed, and Jughead and Betty were alone in the hallway, he took her hand and gave her what he hoped was a comforting smile.

 

“You’re not worried about Fangs, are you?”

 

She nodded, but the fact that she held his hand in return was a good sign.

 

“You don’t have to worry. I trust him with my life, he won’t say anything, and if he gives you shit, you just tell me. I’ll kick his ass.”

 

That made her smile.

 

“Come on, come to my room?”

 

Without a protest he walked her over, the two of them stepping in. He closed the door behind them and locked it, just in case. Leila didn’t come in in the middle of the night anymore, she’d grown out of that years ago, but he did it anyway.

 

“I’ve never been in your room before,” she said, looking around.

 

“Well I hope you’re here more often now,” he said, snaking his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her shoulder.

 

“Jug,” she sighed, “this is confusing, right?” She looked back with concern.

 

He led her over to the bed then, sitting her down with him, “It doesn’t have to be. Let’s just see where this goes.”

 

“I’m…” she began but stopped.

 

He caressed her cheek gently, giving her time to continue.

 

“I’m not a very casual person, Jug… and I know you’re this big deal famous boxer, and… I think I’d be upset if I found out you were with… other people,” she closed her eyes like she was embarrassed.

 

She shouldn't be. He was happy she was able to express how she felt.

 

“But it’s not like I think we’re in a relationship all of a sudden or something.”

 

He smiled. “I promise, I’m not going to even look at anyone else while we figure this thing out. You don’t have to worry about that.” He knew he could keep his promise, although it would definitely be weird not hooking up with random women whenever he went out. That had been his thing for years.

 

She looked into his eyes and he hoped she saw honesty there. He meant it. Finally, she smiled and he leaned in for a soft kiss.

 

Her arms moved around his shoulders as their kiss deepened, and he maneuvered them so she was below him on the bed, his lips moving to her soft neck. “Let’s see if I can get you to sleep a full eight hours tonight,” he teased, smiling at the laugh that escaped her lips.

 

He kissed her again, deep and firm, their hands touching and squeezing everything they could reach, the heat rising. He pushed his hand into her pants, underneath her panties and groaned as she moaned, his finger feeling up her wet folds.

 

“Fuck, I want to taste you,” he told her, her lips chasing his as soon as he pulled away.

 

He smirked at the way her body reacted to him, and sat back, tugging her pants down and all the way off. Her panties followed, that bottom pouty lip of hers trapped between her teeth sexily as she watched him.

 

He pulled his own shirt off, the heat getting to him before he leaned down to kiss her again, pushing her shirt up and moving his hand under the cup of her bra. God, she had amazing tits.

 

He moved lower, eager to get to his destination, stopping for a moment to kiss and nip at her stomach, loving the cute little sounds escaping her lips.

 

He slowed down, kissing both of her slightly shaking thighs, smiling at her nerves. He planned on thoroughly relaxing her. The way she came was so beautiful and all those times had made him feel very proud. It was his absolute pleasure to make her feel that good.

 

He kissed her then, holding her apart with his strong hands, and groaning at the taste. She was better than he expected, and he couldn’t hold back, wanting to drown in her and devour every piece.

 

“Oh, fuck,” she gasped from above him, her fingers grabbing for his hair and squirming in his hold. “Jug…”

 

As he continued, switching between a steady rhythm of licking, kissingand sucking, he glanced up to see her back arching and one hand grabbing at her breast. _Fuck,_ he was a dead man, and even more determined to get her off after seeing that.

 

When her gasps came in closer together he knew she was close, pushing two of his fingers deep inside her to join his mouth.

 

She cried out and he sucked on her swollen little nerve as her walls squeezed around his fingers, her release making her wetter still. God, he wanted to live inside her, and couldn’t wait to get his aching hard on where it was begging to be.

 

“Holy fuck,” she cried, relaxing for a moment while he sat back up between her legs and wiped his mouth.

 

She smiled, a sweet laugh escaping her lips, “You’re good at that,”

 

“Thanks,” he replied and smirked smugly when she began undoing his pants.

 

He helped, and told her to get the rest of her clothes off, the two of them quickly joined again, and everything was right in the world. She felt so fucking warm and tight, incredibly sleek and inviting.

 

Buried inside her he stilled for a second, afraid he’d nut right there and then, and kissed her neck. She held him, and he knew he didn’t want anyone else to hold him like this ever again. She was what he thought never existed. His perfect match.


	9. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)as always for fixing this up.

 

Jughead collapsed face down on his bed as soon as he was done with his shower, making Betty giggle.  She had been sitting on his bed reading while she waited for him to get out of the shower.

 

“You tired?” she asked.

 

He groaned, feeling his muscles and joints pop as he stretched to look up at her from his spot on the bed.

 

“Not too tired for you,” he warned, grabbing her foot and pulling her down as he crawled on top of her. She giggled at his actions and he kissed her neck.

 

“Seriously,” she said, “I’ll give you a massage,”

 

He continued his kisses over her neck and chest. “I love your massages.” He smirked to himself. “Especially the ones you give with your mouth.”

 

She hit his back, gasping in shock. “Jughead!”

 

He laughed and pulled back, looking down at her beauty. The last month of them being “together” had been wonderful. During the day they did their own thing, him training and Betty taking care of Leila. Nights had become their thing again, but instead of meeting in the kitchen or at the pool, they spent most of their time in his bedroom, both sleeping soundly until morning.

 

She was a miracle that came from out of nowhere. She was so sweet and so amazing with Leila. Being with her had him feeling happier than he ever remembered being. They weren’t putting labels on anything. Just taking it for what it was like they agreed upon. When he had more time to concentrate on his personal life after this fight, he’d tell her he wanted more. He wanted Leila to know so they wouldn’t have to hide. He wanted to be able to know everything about her, and to finally let someone in again.

 

This month with them becoming closer had been everything. He wanted to continue it. Just like that, he wasn’t scared anymore. He guessed that’s what happened when the right person came along.

 

She smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. He loved it, closing his eyes at the comfort of it.

 

“You get a hand massage, or no massage at all, mister,” she said, trying to sound stern.

 

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, going to pull his towel away from his waist, laughing at the look she gave him because he knew very well she wasn’t offering a handjob. He liked how fun everything felt with her, easy and comfortable.

 

He gave her another kiss before lying down how she wanted, with her climbing up to straddle his ass, her hands working his sore muscles.

 

He moaned at the feel of her surprisingly strong dexterous fingers kneading into him, relaxed already.

 

“You’re an angel,” he mumbled into the bed.

 

He felt her lean down, placing a kiss on his back. “Oh, no I’m not, but thank you for saying that.”

 

How could she not be? Was it this past of hers she was hiding? He could tell there was something, but he wasn’t going to rush her into telling him. Despite what she may think, it wouldn’t change how he felt about her now.

 

He knew what this was. This was falling in love.

 

.

 

Betty chewed on her lip, glancing over at Jughead sleeping. Even in slumber, he was such a beautiful sight, and being here with him made her feel so safe. But despite her growing feelings for him, she knew this wasn’t fair to him. Her life was a mess, she was legally tied to this other person - her husband, for god’s sake - and Jughead had no idea. She was sleeping with him, and worse, falling in love with him, and he had no idea.

 

He’d hate her when he found out, she was sure of it. All she wanted was to keep this dream going. Keep this beautiful life she had here with him. He was so good to her, so gentle and loving and funny and kind, and she was so scared of losing that when he finally realized what she had been hiding.

 

Their alarms went off in sync and she turned hers off first, reaching over him to stop his too. The time between when Leila went to bed and when she woke up had become the time they shared, sans for the few times Jughead had other obligations.

 

He yawned and grabbed her before she could pull away. “I’m dragging you to the shower,” he said, reaching his hand down to grab at her ass.

 

This was crazy. It was crazy how insanely attracted they were to one another. They had sex as much as they could and could hardly keep their hands to themselves when they were together.

 

“You won’t be dragging me if I beat you there,” she teased, pulling away and running into the bathroom to start their shower. His shower was even better than hers, double in size and with multiple shower heads.

 

She pulled his shirt off her body and stepped under the spray, sighing at the warm water. She loved his bathroom, she could live in it.

 

“Mmm, damn, don’t you look good enough to eat?” She heard him say and opened her eyes to see a very naked, very handsome man standing before her.

 

“Well, why don’t you come here and eat me then?” She grinned, laughing as soon as he grabbed her and lifted her.

 

They kissed long and hard, her back pressed into the tiles as they brought eachother over the edge.

 

Afterwards, he put her feet back on the tiles and they began actually showering. She massaged the shampoo into his hair, with him leaning down so she could reach. He was adorable. It was sweet how much he liked when she did things like this for him. She’d do anything to make his day even just a little better.

 

“So, the fight’s coming up,” he began.

 

“Don’t remind me,” she said with worry. Two men punching each other in the face just didn’t make sense to her.

 

“You worried about me?” he asked, his hands moving over her arms to lather the body wash over her skin.

 

“Of course I am. What if you get hurt?”

 

“I won’t get hurt,” he replied with a grin.

 

“Always so cocky,”

 

“That’s me, baby,” he winked.

 

She sighed. If it was up to her she’d probably ask him to never do it again, but she wouldn’t do that. It was his life and this is what he chose to do with it. And clearly, it had worked out well.

 

“Are you gonna watch?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Why? Do you want me to?” If it was important to him she would, but it wasn’t going to be enjoyable for her.

 

“Nah, it’s okay with me either way. Leila usually needs to be watched to make sure she’s not being sneaky and checking it out.”

 

“Great, maybe we’ll just have a movie night and distract ourselves.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan.” He nodded, the two of them finishing up and grabbing some towels.

 

“We should, ah,” he stopped, running his fingers through his wet hair.

 

She frowned, waiting for him to continue, the silence a bit worrying.

 

“We should stop having so much sex, just until the fight,” he finished.

 

She laughed, thinking it would be more serious.

 

“You’ve made me a little too content this past month,”

 

She shrugged innocently. “Sorry,”

 

“Sure you are,” He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not believing her half-hearted apology.

 

“No sex again until after the fight,” She nodded, as if agreeing to his terms and made her way out of the bathroom.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say _no_ sex,” he called out, making her laugh.

 

.

 

It was more tortuous than she imagined, and a few nights they even gave in to their urges, sleeping in the same bed proving to be too much for them both.

 

The day of the fight was finally upon them, and she looked forward to a long stretch of not having to go through this again. It made her more anxious the closer the event came.

 

Betty was upstairs folding her laundry, keeping herself busy when a knock came from the door.

 

“Come in,” she called, pulling herself together with a deep inhale.

 

It was Jughead, and she stopped in shock for a second at the sight of his buzzed haircut. She hadn’t seen him since the early morning and he hadn’t mentioned he was getting it cut.

 

“Oh,” she simply said. He was too handsome for his hair to have any effect on his looks, but suddenly she missed it. She played with his hair a lot, and she loved how it always made him so content.

 

He ran his hand over his head. “Yeah, it’s ah, I always do it for a fight.”

 

She smiled softly then and quickly went over to give him a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest.

 

His arms came around her too, rubbing her back. “It grows back quickly, don’t worry,”

 

“I’m not,” she sighed, shaking her head and looking up at him.

 

“I just came in here to say goodbye properly. Everyone’s downstairs so I won’t be able to kiss you there.”

 

She looked up into his beautiful eyes and nodded, trying to keep the frown off her face. He cupped her face then and leaned down for a kiss, Betty lost in him for the few seconds that it lasted.

 

“I can’t wait to come home to you and Leila,” he whispered.

 

“Me too,” she breathed, holding him tighter.

 

“Can we… Can we tell her about us?” he asked, taking her off guard.

 

She nodded. Telling Leila meant this was important. No longer just sex. She wanted that.

  



	10. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for all her help!

Betty felt like a nervous wreck. The whole house, which had been buzzing with activity all day, was now quiet and still. She and Leila were sitting at the dining room table, working on her homework. Betty’s knee bounced uncontrollably under the table, and she hoped Leila didn’t notice her unease.

 

Even though she had watched clips of Jughead’s fights, in which he seemed to know what he was doing, she was still worried about him. Yes, he was undefeated and one of the best current boxers, but she just couldn’t put the two together. He was so sweet with her and amazing with Leila. How did he turn into a different person in the ring?

 

“Are you sure I can’t bribe you into letting me watch the fight?” Leila asked, looking up from the textbook. It had been hard keeping her focused on her homework today.

 

“And what exactly are you going to bribe me with?” she asked with a smirk.

 

Leila shrugged. “I’m sure we could work something out.”

 

She shook her head. Sometimes she was so much like Jughead that it was uncanny. The two of them were both smart asses, and that cocky look in their eyes made her love them all the more.

 

“Come on, let’s leave this for tonight and start one of the movies,” Betty suggested, “I bought a bunch of junk food yesterday so we can eat our emotions away.”

 

Leila gave her a strange look, the two of them getting up from their chairs and Betty gathering up all the books.

 

“Are you worried about dad?” Leila asked.

 

_ Oh no, _ she thought. Clearly, she wasn’t as cool as she thought. “No, of course, I’m not and you shouldn’t be either. He’s going to be fine.” She didn’t mean a word of it, but there was no way she was going to tell a ten year old that she was worried about her father getting hurt.

 

“I know that,” Leila said, shrugging, “he’s never lost before. I just wish I got to watch.”

 

“Oh,” Betty said, understanding and feeling a little silly.

 

Betty put the books down in a neat pile and the two headed into the kitchen to grab everything they wanted to eat.

 

“You think you could talk dad into letting me watch the next fight?” Leila asked, “He trusts you with me and I think your opinion would go far with him.”

 

Betty laughed as the two of them headed into the entertainment room. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a lawyer when you grow up?” she asked.

 

Leila grinned. “I have a lot of options right now,”

 

Betty smiled. “I don’t know, it’s his call.”

 

“But I’m old enough, and what he does doesn’t scare me.”

 

It was strange that fighting didn’t worry Leila but his drinking did. That alone wasn’t a good sign. Betty had yet to see any of it. The few times he’d gone out since they got together he ended up staying at a hotel, and the extent that she’d seen of it was a few drunk and flirty texts. At home, he didn’t drink. 

 

“Well, you can talk to him about that before the next fight, but right now I’m not going to go against his wishes, so you get to pick as many movies as you want to watch and you don’t have a bedtime.” She knew Leila would want to wait up for her dad, so there was no use fighting her on that as well.

 

“Fine,” Leila said with a sigh, settling into the reclining leather chair as Betty worked to put the first movie on.

 

.

 

Betty made sure Leila was ready for bed, and the two worked on their story, more to keep themselves busy than to do anything more with it.

 

“Think it’s ready?” Betty asked.

 

Leila nodded, closing the laptop and pushing it off her lap.

 

“We’ll print it up tomorrow and you can show your dad. I think he’ll love it,” she said, kissing the top of her head.

 

Fangs had given Betty a call after the fight to let them know Jughead had won. She could finally stop worrying. He had a press conference to do right after the fight and then he would be on his way home. After the conference Jughead texted her, saying he was on his way, and she was expecting him any minute. She was so anxious to see him.

 

When they heard the doors open downstairs, Leila gave her a huge smile and jumped off the bed, exiting her room just as Jughead yelled out her name from downstairs.

 

Betty bit her lip with worry and followed. Leila ran down the stairs and straight into his arms. He held her easily, kissing her hello. Leila was checking out the damage on his face, her little hands tracing his wounds.

 

Betty followed down the stairs, wanting to see what he looked like but also a little afraid to.

 

“You can just leave my stuff here,” he told the driver, “Thanks, Anthony,”

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Jones,” the driver nodded, giving Betty a glance, “Miss,”

 

“Goodnight,” she said, her eyes eager to move over Jughead.

 

He winked at her over Leila’s shoulder, giving the side of her head another kiss before putting her down. 

 

“You’re getting heavy,” he told her, messing up her hair.

 

“Hey,” she defended, “no I’m not.”

 

Leila hugged around his waist again and he put his hand over her back. Betty bit at her lip, the two of them staring at one another.

 

“Hi,” she breathed.

 

He looked okay, not as bad as she expected but not great either. He had a gash along his left eyebrow, his eye was a little bloodshot, and the right side of his cheek was red as if he’d scrapped it along something.

 

“Hey,” he greeted back with a cute smile. She wanted to hug him so badly so that she could show him how happy she was that he was home and safe. Happy this was over with for now.

 

“How was the fight?” she asked.

 

“It was good, tiring though. I’m a bit sore,” he answered like it was no big deal.

 

Leila looked up at him. “You should get some sleep,” she suggested.

 

They both smiled at her caring nature. “I could sleep for days, baby. Come on, let’s go to bed. We’ll spend the whole day together tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” she agreed, “can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

The look Jughead gave Betty was a sorry one. She knew they were both looking forward to holding each other, but being with his baby was much more important than that. She smiled so he’d know it was okay.

 

“Of course, baby. Come on, let’s go.”

 

Leila went ahead of them and they followed. He gave her another look, his hand reaching out for hers. The little bit of contact was nowhere near enough, but it had to be. She smiled at him and gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

 

“Betty,” Leila asked, already at Jughead’s door, “you should come too.”

 

Betty frowned and Jughead looked at her with surprise. They both went to speak but stopped at the sound of each other’s voices of confusion.

 

Leila rolled her eyes. “I know you guys are dating,” she told them. 

 

Betty felt her face flush with heat, both worried and embarrassed at the same time.

 

“You’re both super obvious,” she explained.

 

Betty and Jughead looked at each other again. Jughead laughed and ran his hand over his head. He didn’t seem worried at all by this.

 

“Plus I saw you kissing in the backyard the other day when you thought no one was looking.”

 

Leila watched them. Jughead laughed and looked back at Betty, holding his hand out. “We were gonna tell her anyway.”

 

Betty took a shaky breath, trying to decide if going with them into Jughead’s room was a good idea.

 

“Come on,” Leila said, disappearing into his room.

 

Jughead took a step towards her, his arm coming around her waist. She lifted her hands to his face gently, much the same as Leila had, assessing the damage. Her eyes finally met his and he leaned down, making time stop with a breathtaking kiss.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered, taking her hand again and leading her down the hallway and into his room.

 

Leila was making her way under the covers, content and cute as a button. This felt so nice, just the three of them like this.

 

Jughead was still holding her hand and when he let go she felt a bit awkward.

 

“I’m just going to change real quick,” he told her with a wink.

 

She nodded and watched as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and disappeared into the bathroom. Betty moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, the awkwardness growing.

 

“You didn’t tell me you saw your dad and me,” she said.

 

Leila smiled. “I was giving you guys your privacy.”

 

She was too much. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Betty asked.

 

“I know!”

 

Betty laughed and shook her head. “Are you okay with it? You know, what you think matters to me and if you’re uncomfortable with any of t-”

 

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Leila interrupted, “Dad’s never had a girlfriend and you’re like my top choice if I could pick one for him,”

 

She smiled, thinking that was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard someone say about her. 

 

“You’re nice, and you’re nice to me, and I can tell dad’s happy. So, we’re all happy, and I’m happy you’re together.”

 

Betty nodded. “Makes sense,” she agreed, “I am happy.”

 

“I can tell. Dad’s nicer to you than he is to most other people.”

 

Just then he walked out of the bathroom, and she felt a bit worried at the bruises that were beginning to form on his body.

 

“You girls talking about me?” he asked, coming to sit with Betty on the bed and reaching his hand out to caress Leila’s hair back off her face.

 

“Not everything’s about you,” Leila shot back, making them both smile.

 

“Oh, I think it is. Right now it’s about me sleeping soundly between my two favorite girls,” he said happily, making Leila giggle as he went to attack her with a few quick tickles.

 

Jughead stopped quickly and got under the covers, clearly exhausted and ready for bed. He pulled her in next to him and she cuddled into his side, already in a t-shirt and shorts and ready for bed.

 

His arm around her tightened as she looked up at him, sharing a soft kiss and settling into the comfort of it all.

 

She was safe and in bed with the only two people who mattered, and life was amazing.


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm very grateful to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for all she does, and everyone who's been so great with reaching out and letting me know they enjoy the story.
> 
> Thank you to Peyton for the wonderful moodboard she made for this chapter also. I can't stop staring!
> 
> From your comments the last couple of chapters I can tell everyone is ready for the angst and just waiting for things to go wrong. I can say that as the tags imply there will be angst and some much less fluffy chapters, but for now I give you the fluffiest chapter of the whole story. It's turning out to be fluffier than I imagined.

The next morning Jughead woke up with a groan, his body stiff and sore. He reached his arm out to the left, the bed cold and indicating Leila had left, but Betty was still cuddled into his side. He smiled when a small moan told him she was awake too.

 

“Morning, baby,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her hair.

 

“Morning,” she replied, stretching against him, her eyes still closed.

 

He pulled away from her, needing to piss, and afterward checked to see where Leila was. She was down the hall, cross-legged on her bed in her pajamas still, typing away on her laptop again.

 

He frowned and leaned against her door frame. “What’s going on, kid?”

 

“Nothing,” she said quickly, surprised by his presence.

 

It made him smile. “You not gonna spend all morning in bed with your old man?”

 

“I’ll be there in a little while. I just have to do something.”

 

He shrugged and headed back to his room at the other end of the hall, the movement making his muscles feel a bit better.

 

He looked at Betty and closed the door, clicking the lock just in case he was lucky enough to get a quickie in.

 

She sat up and as soon as her eyes raked over his body, as he walked towards her, her face was etched with concern.

 

“Oh, my god, Jug,” she breathed, sitting up and coming onto her knees at the edge of the bed.

 

He looked down at the bruising that had darkened around his torso, and he was sure his face looked like shit too, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to, and it would quickly heal. It was nice though, how much she cared.

 

He leaned in for a kiss, grabbing her hips. She cupped his face gently, being careful.

 

“That looks bad, Jug,” she sighed, looking at him and being gentle.

 

He smiled and captured her lips in a deeper kiss. She was so perfect she didn’t even have morning breath. He was in such a good mood, having Leila’s blessing and also just incredibly happy to have Betty, that nothing else mattered.

 

“It’s nothing, baby, I promise I’m okay,”

 

His next kiss earned him a moan, her arms wrapping around him. “Are you sure?” she asked, pulling away from his hungry lips, “it looks painful.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt. I’m okay,” he said, more interested in getting her shorts off than anything else.

 

When he climbed onto the bed with her and made her lay back, getting on top of her, she looked towards the door. “Where’s Leila?”

 

He kissed her neck, pushing his hand up her t-shirt and palming her breast. “She’s in her room being secretive again. We have a few minutes.”

 

At his explanation, she made quick work of pushing his sweats down his ass and he quickly moved off her long enough to pull her shorts and panties off.

 

It was quick yet loving and exactly what he needed, now more relaxed than ever, spilling inside her, the both of them still.

 

He kissed her cheek and rolled off, watching as she went to the bathroom. He smiled to himself and pulled his sweats up, tucking himself in and sitting up against the pillows on his bed, grabbing his phone.

 

Betty came out a few minutes later and put her clothes back on, going to unlock and open his door before climbing up onto the bed again and cuddling into his side.

 

“I like today already,” she told him sweetly.

 

“Me too,” he smiled, throwing his phone back on the bedside table and giving her his attention.

 

Her hands were gently touching over his bruises and he was just so grateful to be with her. His life was amazing.

 

“So umm,” Betty began, her pretty lashes lifting so she could look up at him through them.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said out of nowhere, making her blush.

 

“Are we… are we okay with Leila and everyone knowing?”

 

He nodded. He was more than okay with it. He loved the idea of not having to hide his affection for her in front of others. “I’m definitely great with it.”

 

“Good,”

 

He winked and her blush deepened.

 

“Leila said you’ve never dated anyone. Have you never told her about anyone else?” She asked and he was honestly happy she felt comfortable enough to.

 

“After Cheryl, there really weren’t any _girlfriends_ to introduce her to,” he told her, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I didn’t want anyone before you.”

 

It was stupid how infatuated he was with her. He loved it.

 

“Would you have told her if we met some other way? Not through me being your nanny, I mean?”

 

He knew it seemed that way. Keeping his relationship with Betty a secret was hard when they lived in the same house and she spent most of her time with Leila, but that wasn’t the reason he wanted Leila to know. He was serious about Betty. He was more surprised than anyone else would be, he was sure.  “I would have wanted her to know no matter what.”

 

That seemed like an answer she liked because she smiled and had no further questions.

 

They cuddled some more and soon Leila was making her way back into the room, some papers in her hand and climbing onto the bed.

 

He wanted to pull her into the cuddle but he could tell she had something to say, holding the paper with determination. Was this what she’d been hiding from him?

 

“So, dad,” she began.

 

“Leila,” he replied with amusement.

 

“Betty and I have been working on this story together… and Betty, I made some changes, hopefully, it’s okay.”

 

Jughead looked down at Betty who was smiling at her lovingly.

 

“I was thinking I could read it to you guys,”

 

“Of course,” he couldn’t wait.

 

Betty and he settled in as Leila began to read them her story, glancing up at them with her pretty brown eyes every once in a while.

 

His heart tugged looking at his beautiful child. He was the luckiest man in the world, to get to have her as his daughter. She was the most incredible person, so sweet and loving and he wasn’t sure what he’d done right to deserve that.

 

The story was about a bunny, who lost his way and had a really hard time when he was young. Along the way, he made new friends - mise and lions, birds and even a kangaroo. It was clear each of these animals represented someone in their lives - Fangs, Josie, SP...

 

Then one day he found a baby bunny, all alone and wrapped up for warmth in a big leaf. He became her daddy, taking care of her and loving her so she’d never feel alone again.

 

Finally, the two bunnies met someone new, a kind girl bunny who cooked really well, and cared about the baby bunny, helping the daddy bunny when he had to work.

 

By the end of the story, Betty was crying and pulling Leila into a hug. It was obvious where the change came in. Betty hadn’t been a part of the original story, and Leila had spent the morning adding that part.

 

When Betty pulled back, wiping her tears and praising Leila on her beautiful story, Jughead pulled her into his lap and kissed the side of her head, holding her in a strong hug.

 

“I love you, baby,” he told her, “More than anything in the world.”

 

She giggled, and he kissed her again, quickly wiping away the small tear that was making its way down his cheek.

 

“You girls are so sneaky,” he finally said.

 

“But you love us!” Leila giggled, cuddled into his chest.

 

He smiled at Betty. “Yes, I definitely do love you.”

 

He could tell that she was taken back a little, but then she smiled softly, another tear running down her cheek.

 

He pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you.” He said again so she’d know he meant that love was for her too.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips.

 

Leila gave another giggle and Betty’s green eyes moved to her. “And I love you too, you sweet little bunny!” she said, wrapping an arm around Leila.

 

And just like that, his family had grown. Betty was it for him.


	12. Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I know most of you are anxious about Jughead finding out about Malachai. My advice is to just enjoy the ride. There'll be some fluffy chapters and some angsty ones.
> 
> A quick warning to take note of the **drug and alcohol tags**.
> 
> And of course thanks to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for being a huge help with this chapter. It's been the hardest one for me to write so far.

The few weeks following the fight were wonderful. It was like being on a stay-cation. They relaxed, enjoyed some of Jughead’s favorite food, and spent a lot of time in bed. He had a few interviews he had to go to, but he was never gone from the house for more than half a day, then they were right back in their safe little bubble again.

 

Everyone had been cool about the fact that they were now “suddenly” a couple. Josie just told her she was happy, and Fangs teased her about how Jughead was happier than he’d ever seen him. It was wonderful being around such good people.

 

It wasn’t until Jughead had to go into the city for the whole day that things began to take a turn for the worse.

 

She had expected him to come home at around eight in the evening, but he texted and told her not to wait up because he was going to be longer than originally expected.

 

She knew she had no right but she felt anxious about it for some reason, remembering the conversation she’d had with Leila and hoping he wouldn’t come home drunk. She’d never seen him drunk, but she believed Leila when she had confided in Betty that it had been an issue.

 

She wanted to text him back immediately and demand he come home but she didn’t want to seem needy or be an annoying girlfriend he’d quickly grow to resent. It’s not like she was perfect either. The fact that he didn’t know she was married was slowly eating her alive. She knew she had to tell him. He had a right to know and didn’t deserve her lies. 

 

Nervous and unable to sleep long after she’d tucked Leila into bed, she decided to read a book. She couldn’t concentrate though and ended up going to her own room since her window looked out at the front gate and she’d be able to see the moment he returned.

 

Finally, at almost four in the morning, she heard the gate open and watched from her window as the black car pulled in, the driver getting out first and then Jughead. Walking over to her bedroom door, she waited and listened.

 

She heard the door open and then some faint footsteps. She felt herself physically relax, her chest dropping from releasing the breath she’d been holding. She felt bad for expecting that he’d come home drunk. That wasn’t fair of her.

 

With a smile, she walked out into the hallway, eager to go greet him and finally be able to go to bed and get some sleep.

 

As she began to make her way to the stairs her stomach dropped, hearing him.

 

“Lei! Leila! Baby!”

 

She looked down, seeing him at the bottom, definitely drunk and holding onto the railing. She quickly made her way down, praying for him to shut up and stop making so much noise. She was terrified Leila would come out and see. She felt like it was her responsibility now to shield the child from things like this.

 

“Oh,” he smiled, “hi, baby.” He took a step up but stumbled and Betty grabbed him just in time so he wouldn’t fall. She pulled his arm over her shoulder, so he’d have support as she attempted to get him up the stairs.

 

“Hi, yourself,” she said gently, worry bubbling inside her. She huffed when all his weight leaned onto her. He was heavier than he looked.

 

“Leila!”

 

“Shhh!” Betty whisper-yelled, trying to get him upright.

 

He frowned at her but accepted the help, climbing up the stairs slowly.

 

“I want to see my baby,” he complained, far too loudly for the still of the night.

 

With every step they took, she felt like she was letting Leila down. She could sense that he was about to yell again, and it angered her a little. How dare he come home like this, with a chance of his daughter seeing? 

 

“I swear to god, shut the fuck up,” she told him as sternly as she could while trying to drag him up the stairs. He was getting heavier with each and every step.

 

She could tell he was startled by her words, but as they clumsily climbed the stairs, he softened, giving a smirk. “You’re sexy when you’re bossing me around.”

 

She rolled her eyes, huffing. “God, you’re heavy.” 

 

He just laughed and she exhaled a sigh of relief when they were finally at the top. She glanced in the direction of Leila’s bedroom, happy to see she wasn't up or disturbed by the noise.

 

She pushed him into her bedroom because it was closest, and closed her door, letting him drop out of her arms and onto her bed with all his dead weight.

 

He reeked of alcohol, like it was coming out of every one of his pores. 

 

She watched with a new wave of sadness, as he lay sprawled out on her bed, his eyes closed. 

 

It was sad more than anything else, seeing him like this, knowing he relied so heavily on a ten year old girl for his emotional stability. She understood now why it scared Leila. It scared her too. It scared her maybe more than Malachai did when he was drunk. Being scared for herself was a lot easier than being scared for Leila and Jughead.

 

When he mumbled and moved his head to the other side, Betty sighed and leaned down by the bed, taking his shoes and socks off gently.

 

She managed to get his pants off too, but she couldn’t do the shirt, so with all the strength she had left, she got him up on the bed completely, waking him for a minute to do it. He was passed out within the next second.

 

After a moment of just standing there with worry, she came in to lay next to him, a frown on her face while she cupped his cheek. She knew deep in her soul that Jughead was nothing like Malachai, but she had made a choice for herself when she left her old life behind that she would never get involved in something like this again. 

 

So why was she now? 

 

“Oh, Jug,” she whimpered, “what have I gotten myself into?” 

 

.

 

When she woke up a few hours later, she was surprised she’d even fallen asleep. She’d been obsessively watching him, hoping he wouldn’t throw up in his sleep. But she must have drifted off at some point and they had shifted. He was spooning her from behind, his face in the back of her neck, still smelling of alcohol. 

 

She shifted herself out from under his heavy arm and watched as he stirred and finally opened his eyes.

 

He smiled at her sleepily and then frowned, looking around. She didn’t want to be upset with him, but she was.

 

She got out of bed. “I’m going to check on Leila,” she told him, “you should have a shower.”

 

She left before he could say anything in reply. She really didn’t feel like she could talk to him about this right now anyway.

 

She found Leila downstairs, seated on the couch and watching television. Betty plopped down next to her and smiled, trying to forget about how upset and worried she was. How stupid she had been thinking that their relationship would stop him from falling back into old habits.

 

“How’d you sleep?” she asked.

 

“Good. Did dad come home late?”

 

Betty shook her head. “No, sweetheart, not too late. He’s just having a shower now. He’ll come down in a little bit and you can ask him how his day was yesterday.”

 

.

 

Jughead knew Betty must have been a little upset. Even though he hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time he knew how things worked. He wouldn’t like it if she stayed up all night either and from her lack of words this morning, it was clear she was indeed upset.

 

He used her shower and took some extra time under the water, letting it wash away the night before. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed, but it was always hard for him to say no to partying, booze, and drugs. 

 

He went to his room to change into some clean clothes before meeting the girls down in the kitchen. The coffee smelled amazing and was just what he needed for his dull headache.

 

“Hi!” Leila greeted happily as Jughead hugged her and kissed her cheek. “How was yesterday?”

 

“You know, interviews, boring.” He shrugged, leaving her and giving Betty a kiss on the cheek.

 

Even though she didn’t return it, he smirked to himself at the quick and easy roles they’d fallen into. He actually liked the domesticity of it. It was like they skipped the dating part of their relationship and were already onto the next part - living together - because they were, in fact, living together. 

 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close and not wanting her to be mad with him. He hadn’t done anything. He didn’t need to. No girl last night was anywhere near as beautiful as her. No one ever would be for him. 

 

“I was thinking,” he said, “maybe I can take my girls for some breakfast. Go do some shopping, spoil you both.”

 

Leila smiled. “There’s actually some new books I was going to ask if we could go pick up today.”

 

“Of course, I’ll buy you all the books in the world.” 

 

Betty’s body was rigid against his but he refused to let go, kissing her shoulder. “What do you think, beautiful?”

 

“I think it’s too late for breakfast,”

 

“Okay, brunch then,”

 

“Please, Betty!” Leila begged.

 

He felt her relax a little as she looked at his daughter. “Okay, we can go.”

 

Leila gave a little squeal as she hopped off the stool she’d been sitting on and ran out of the kitchen, probably upstairs to get ready.

 

Betty tried to pull away again and he finally let her, grabbing the coffee for himself and watching her.

 

“Don’t be mad at me,” he pleaded softly, giving her what he hoped was a charming smile. “I’m sorry I got home later than I said I would, but sometimes things run late.” Besides this was nothing like how he used to be before he had Leila. 

 

“Okay,” she said.

 

He walked over to her, taking her hand. “I promise I didn’t do anything with any other women.” 

 

It was kind of nice that she was jealous though, even though she didn’t need to be.

 

She sighed and pulled her hand away. “I never thought you cheated on me, Jug,”

 

“Then what is it?” he asked, pulling his brows together.

 

Her eyes were sad as they search his, for what he wasn’t sure. “What did you have yesterday?” she asked, “Other than the obvious alcohol?”

 

Okay, so he knew how to party.  _ Sue him. _ Anyone else would too if it was as easy as it had been for him. Getting rich and famous in your early twenties meant insane parties and even crazier drugs. It’s not like he did it all the time. It was just for fun, a way to let loose.

 

“Baby,” he said gently, “I’m fine. I only do that stuff sometimes and it’s not a big deal anyway.”

 

“Yes it is,” she said, snapping at him, “it’s a big deal to me, and it’s a big deal to your daughter.”

 

“What?” he asked, taken aback by her bringing Leila up. 

 

“What if something happened to you, Jug?”

 

He sighed, trying to keep his patience with her. She was fucking wonderful, he loved how sweet and caring she was and that’s all she was being right now.

 

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, baby,” he said in an attempt to reassure her. 

 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because she just shook her head at him disappointedly and walked away, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

 

_ Well, fuck,  _ he thought.


	13. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

He realized this was a bigger deal than he thought when Betty told him and Leila to just go without her today - to have some daddy daughter time and to enjoy themselves.

 

Betty had every right to be mad at him. They were in a real relationship now and he had to consider her feelings. It wasn’t just about him anymore.

 

After getting brunch with Leila, and dropping some cash at the mall, he asked Leila what they could get Betty. “A handbag?” he asked.

 

Leila frowned. “Betty’s not really impressed by  _ things _ , daddy,”

 

“Okay,” He took a deep breath. “I know she’s not a materialistic girl, but I think she deserves something nice every once in a while.”

 

Leila gave in. “Okay, let’s just go buy her some nice clothes then. Maybe a dress. You can give it to her and then tell her you want to take her out to a romantic dinner.” She grinned up at him.

 

He smiled and stroked her hair back, shaking his head at how excited she was to be making romantic plans for them. Maybe it was just what he needed to do to make it up to Betty though. His daughter was a genius. 

 

“That does sound nice.”

 

The two of them found an elegant boutique and were assisted by a very helpful sales lady. The three of them picked out a nice dress that Jughead couldn’t wait to see Betty in, and thankfully Leila knew Betty’s shoe size, so he got whatever the woman suggested would go with the dress.

 

“I put something else in there to go on under her dress,” the woman told him, giving him a smile.

 

He couldn’t help but smile too. 

 

.

 

Leila said she was going to go hang out in her bedroom after saying hello to Betty in the backyard. Jughead asked her to come up to his room so they could talk and held her hand as they walked up together. 

 

He pulled her in by the waist and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry about last night and this morning. I bought you something and I thought maybe Fangs can keep Leila company tonight while I take you out,” he suggested.

 

She looked over to the bed, at the bags sitting on top. “I don’t need gifts,” she told him.

 

“I know you don’t, but I like seeing you in them.”

 

She looked up at him for a moment and glanced back at the bags again. “Thank you but it’s not like you need to do this. I know I have no right being angry at you for living your life, it’s just that…”

 

He waited but she didn’t continue, her hands coming up to his chest and looking at them as she fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.

 

“Hey,” he said, “you absolutely do have the right to be angry at me if I do something you think is wrong. You’re my girlfriend, aren’t you?”

 

She nodded sweetly then, her green eyes finally on his.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

“I promised myself I’d shield Leila from this,”

 

He wasn’t sure what she meant, but he had an idea.

 

“You know that it scares her - when you go out like that and get drunk. She’s scared something’s going to happen to you, and so am I. I’m not trying to be a bitch, I’m really not. I just want to protect her.”

 

“From me?” he asked, trying to keep cool and not let his anger flare at her accusation. The one thing he wanted more than anything in the world was to give his daughter everything, so hearing that she had talked to Betty about this was upsetting. At least that’s what he guessed had happened, the two of them had gotten very close and attached to each other over the last three and a half months.

 

She shook her head. “Not from you personally but from seeing you like that. She loves you more than anything. And I do too. And you need to take better care of yourself. Do you really need to drink like that? Go out?”

 

He had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Of course, he didn’t want to do anything that impacted his relationship with either of them, but it had been his release for as long as he could remember. It used to be a lot worse before Leila came along. He’d grown up a lot in the last ten years. He thought he was doing okay.

 

“I’ll be better,” he told her, “I don’t need to do that stuff.”

 

He had to have better control of his negative emotions around Betty. She was coming from a good place and he was lucky to have her. 

 

She looked at him like she didn’t believe him. Next time he’d say no when he was invited out. He didn’t need wild nights out anymore when he had the two best girls in the world at home.

 

“I don’t, Betty,” he said sternly, trying to get her to believe it, “Come on, let’s not talk about this anymore. I’m sorry and it won’t happen again.”

 

After a beat, she finally nodded, her hands gently moving up to the side of his neck and caressing his skin. This is what he was addicted to now - her touch.

 

He smiled and reached down for her ass and thighs, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his bed. He kissed her all over and apologized some more, not satisfied until the room was filled by her sweet giggles.

 

.

 

Betty felt sad as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror the next morning. She felt like a fraud. Not even four months ago she’d run away from her husband, and now she was hiding out here, dropped into this beautiful life she didn’t deserve. Jughead wasn’t without his faults but she also knew how lucky she was for fate to throw them together. 

 

She wondered what was going on back in the city. Had Malachai given up looking for her? Had he gone to her parents? Were they worried about her? Did any of them even care?

 

It’s not like she could call and tell them she was okay. She hadn’t talked to them in years, and while sometimes she did miss her mum and dad, most of the time she didn’t even think about them. Her whole life had been her jumping from one life to the other.

 

First, she had her life at home, being the perfect daughter her parents wanted her to be. It was no wonder she gravitated towards Malachai, someone so unlike her and a little dangerous. She then became whatever he wanted her to be, without a choice really, all of her old life falling away. And now, now she was here, in the best life she could ever picture herself in, and she just couldn’t help but wonder what would be next.

 

Even with Jughead’s issues, he was still the man she wanted to be with forever, and she was terrified forever would end too soon.

 

She didn’t want to ever leave Jughead and Leila, but once they knew they probably wouldn’t want her anymore. She was ashamed of what they would both think of her. 

 

So that’s why every time she fought to get the words out, to just tell Jughead everything, she got choked up and stopped.

 

Unable to look at herself anymore, she turned against the sink and looked down, the beautiful dress Jughead had gotten her pooled in the middle of the bathroom floor along with his shirt and dress pants.

 

They’d had a bath after their dinner date and spent hours making love. It was really intense, after all the emotions of the day. 

 

She felt like a hypocrite, giving him shit for his problems when she was just as messed up, probably more so. How had this ended up being her life? When she was a kid she never thought it would be this hard.

 

“Hey,”

 

She almost jumped out of her skin, not realizing Jughead had walked in.

 

He frowned before letting his expression shift into a lazy smile. “What are you doing in here? Replaying last night's events in your head?” he asked.

 

She returned his smile, although a little sadly, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he came over to embrace her.

 

“Last night was really nice,” she sighed.

 

He kissed her forehead. “I can recreate it for you now if you want,” he teased and she shook her head.

 

“Seriously, if you want more romantic nights like that then you should get mad at me more often.”

 

She knew he was only joking, but the guilt was making her chest feel tighter by the second.

 

“Jug,” she began, looking up into his eyes and feeling like she was about to have a panic attack. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t tell him and then see the look in his eyes change. He loved her and she wanted him to keep loving her for as long as possible.

 

“Hey, you okay? I was only kidding.”

 

“I know you were but… I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t give you shit and-”

 

“You can give me shit all you want. I deserve it. I know it’s only because you love me-” a tear fell down her cheek and he gently brushed it away “-and I know I’m the luckiest man alive because of it.”

 

That just made more tears fall and she hugged him closer, burying her face in his strong chest. “I’m sorry,”

 

“You never have to apologize to me for worrying,” he said, stroking her hair.

 

She felt so emotional and so scared of losing him.

 

“I’m scared,” she finally whispered, his soothing whispers calming her a little.

 

“You never have to be scared with me. I’m never going to do anything to hurt you.”

 

He was so incredibly adorable. “I know you won’t… but…” she trailed off and looked back up at him, his hands coming up to cup her face, “What if I’m the one who hurts you and then you leave me?”

 

He shook his head. “I would never let you go, not for any reason.”

 

She could tell he was worried, and she knew she was being emotional so she just tried her best to pull it together, nodding at him like she believed it.

 

“I love you,” she told him. She’d never meant those words more.

 

“I love you, too.”


	14. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the awesome [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)!

When she woke up alone in Jughead’s bed a few weeks after their first “argument”, she sighed with relief. She’d made it to her thirtieth birthday. There was a time that she didn’t think she would, remembering all those years of feeling terrified and like she was stuck.

 

She was proud of herself for getting out of the situation she’d been in and even though no one knew about her birthday, she could still celebrate in her own way. She was going to try and give herself a break today, put her worrying away for a day and enjoy her wonderful boyfriend, Leila, and her new friends. 

 

As Jughead had once said, nothing was forever, so she may as well enjoy this part.

 

She stretched out in Jughead’s big comfortable bed and used his shower. He was probably down in the gym, it was usually priority one in the day for him. Maybe she’d go watch him, hoping he was alone in there. She was not going to feel bad about wanting some birthday morning sex from her super sexy boyfriend. She could hardly even believe she got to be with him most days. 

 

She checked Leila’s room to see if she was awake. It seemed she’d beaten her in waking up as well. She walked downstairs next, on a mission to find them. 

 

What she found instead was the living room decorated with pink and gold balloons and streamers. She stopped in her tracks and gasped when Veronica jumped out of nowhere.

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

“Oh, my god,” she swallowed, finally willing her legs to move and going over to give Veronica big hug. God, she missed her and it was incredible seeing her here.

 

As she closed her eyes and held Veronica tightly, she heard Leila calling out to her dad. 

 

“When did you get here?” Betty asked 

 

“Last night,” 

 

Betty pulled back then and looked around. There were big gold number 30 balloons in the corner and presents lined up on the living room table.

 

Leila came and wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist, looking up at her happily. “Happy birthday, Betty!”

 

“Oh wow, thank you, sweetheart, this is amazing.”

 

“You’re welcome. Veronica and I did it last night when you and dad went to bed.” She grinned, proud of herself.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” she said, stroking her hair, “Thank you so much.”

 

When Jughead entered the living room he gave her a smile and Leila let her go, the two of them meeting halfway and hugging. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” he whispered into her hair.

 

“How did you guys know?”

 

“Veronica told us,” he said, “How come you didn’t? Thirty is a big deal and as your boyfriend, I have the right to know.”

 

She shrugged, looking back at Veronica and Leila and the amazing room. “I didn’t want to bother you with this.”

 

“You could never bother us. It’s a good thing Veronica contacted me about it.”

 

Betty knew how Veronica must have known, back from when she’d helped her with everything right after Betty left Malachai, but she was touched that she even remembered.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, pulling back from his hug and feeling wonderful when Leila came to hug her again.

 

“I feel so special. Thank you, guys.” She could cry. She never expected this, she never even hoped for it. It was more than she deserved.

 

“I’ve planned a whole day of fun for us so you better be ready,” Veronica said excitedly. 

 

Betty was so happy she was here. Veronica brought with her kindness and fun and she couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

 

Betty nodded and didn’t care about containing her huge smile. “I’m ready. As long as I’m with my three favourite people, today will be perfect.”

 

.

 

First, they made her open some gifts. Veronica had gotten her a few outfits, far sexier than anything she’d ever pick for herself. Leila got her some beautiful pens and a leather journal. And Jughead a stunning delicate gold bracelet. She cried at each gift. It was too much. 

 

Next, the four of them went for a really nice brunch at a lovely restaurant, where everyone sang happy birthday and made her blush like crazy.

 

By the time they got back Fangs, Josie, and SP were there. Josie was cooking an early dinner and insisted they all hang outside by the pool until it was ready. 

 

It was a great day, better than anything she could have imagined. She’d spent the whole day laughing and feeling grateful. Fangs, Josie and SP had even gotten her gifts too, making her cry as much as the first set of gifts had. They were so good to her. 

 

Dinner was incredible and the cake they all brought out was almost too beautiful to eat. She felt like she was dreaming.

 

“So, us girls are going to use your room to get ready,” Veronica said to Jughead, “That okay?”

 

“Of course,” he said, stopping his conversation with Sweet Pea to answer.

 

Betty frowned and looked between the two. “What? Get ready for what?”

 

“Partying, of course,” Veronica grinned.

 

Betty’s mouth opened, looking between them. She was about to protest but Veronica rolled her eyes and stopped her before she began.

 

“Come on. When’s the last time you went to a club and danced?”

 

“I…” She seriously couldn’t remember, but that wasn’t the point. “What clubs are there here anyway?”

 

Veronica took her arm. “We’ll talk upstairs,” she whispered conspiratorially.

 

“I have to say bye to you now because daddy’s taking me to Addy’s house for the night,” Leila said, coming over for a hug.

 

“Oh,” Betty said, looking down at her, “have fun tonight,” 

 

Betty leaned down and kissed her goodbye, still a little overwhelmed and not sure what was happening.

 

Jughead winked at her from across the room and Veronica pulled her along. “Josie, meet us up there when you’re ready,” Veronica called.

 

Upstairs Betty began asking questions as soon as Veronica closed Jughead’s door.

 

Veronica held up her hands. “Look, I took care of everything. The limo is taking us into the city, we have our own private VIP section and then the limo is taking us back to my place. It’s perfectly safe and I don’t want you worrying about anything other than having fun. I hired private security so they’re going to make sure no one bothers us,” she explained.

 

Betty wanted to trust her, and she did, but, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” She hadn’t been back in the city since she left and she was worried about going back, even though in reality she knew there was little to no risk in this plan.

 

“I’m sure. It’ll be okay. I’ve planned it all out. Please, Betty, just have some fun. You’ve been through so much.”

 

Betty sighed and tried to relax. “Okay,” she wanted to have fun. She wanted to enjoy her birthday and be a normal thirty year old. 

 

.

 

The three girls giggled and talked while they got ready, Betty feeling so pampered as Josie did her makeup and Veronica worked on her hair. She felt so loved and lucky and didn’t even complain when Veronica dressed her in something she’d never wear.

 

It was a little white dress, short and tight and very sexy, but the girls insisted she looked amazing and to just own it.

 

When a knock came from the door Veronica and Josie hurried out, Veronica giving her a wink and making some comment about giving her a minute with her man.

 

Jughead smiled at the girls as they gave them their privacy and she stood a little self consciously while waiting to see what he thought.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, stepping towards her and taking her hand. He made her spin and said, “You look beautiful, baby,”

 

“Thank you,” she said, pulling her shoulders in out of shyness but loving how he looked at her.

 

“You okay with all this?” he asked. 

 

She nodded. It was wonderful how everyone wanted to make this day special for her.

 

“Thank you so much, Jug. I never imagined something like this.”

 

He pulled her in by the waist and she smiled, her hands moving up around his shoulders.

 

“I wish you told me about your birthday,”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

 

“I don’t want to get into this now but I just want you to know you can tell me anything, you know? I love you and I want to share all the good stuff with you, and the bad stuff too. You don’t have to go through anything alone anymore.”

 

She nodded, looking down at his chest. She knew she wasn’t as open with him as she should be and he was great about it, never pushing. But it was only a matter of time until her past couldn’t be kept a secret anymore.

 

“Okay, so I’m gonna get ready real quick and then we’ll head out. The limo’s here.” 

 

She nodded, letting him slip away and taking a seat on the bed to get herself calm and ready. She wasn’t used to so much positive attention but it was nice. It was nice her friends wanted to make this special for her. And for them, she’d stop thinking about things so much and just have a good night.


	15. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

The limo ride into the city was almost like a nightclub in itself. The champagne was flowing and by the time they got to the club, Betty was already a little tipsy. 

 

Jughead had kissed her shoulder and told her not to worry, he wasn’t going to drink a lot tonight, just a few to celebrate. She wanted to believe him. And so she did. She knew he wasn’t going to let her down. 

 

At the club they had their own private roped off section. Archie had met them there and she was happy to finally get to meet him. He and Veronica were a handsome couple. 

 

Jughead stayed close, always with an arm wrapped around her except for the few times she and Veronica went to dance. It was really fun, and all the cute fruity drinks everyone kept handing her were helping her confidence immensely. 

 

The music was freeing and tonight she didn’t care about anything other than having fun with her friends. 

 

Sweet Pea had found some pretty brunette on the dance floor and finally Fangs and Josie seemed to be giving into their feelings for eachother. 

 

The way they held each other close and looked into each others eyes had sparks flying from across the room. It made her miss her own boyfriend, looking at their booth where Archie and Jughead were having a few beers and talking over the loud music. 

 

Jughead’s eyes landed on her shortly after, a smirk and a wink directed at her. She grabbed Veronica’s hand and pulled her in. “I need some water,” she said loudly in her ear, “I’m going to go back to the booth.”

 

“Send my husband over,” Veronica told her. 

 

The security guard let her through and she plopped down beside Jughead. “Veronica would like to dance with you,” Betty told Archie, smiling at the exchange between the two as Archie went to join his wife.

 

Betty shared a soft kiss with Jughead and fanned her face, moving the hair off her neck. 

 

“What do you wanna drink, baby?” he asked, his breath against her skin making her tingle.

 

“Water,”

 

He frowned at her. “I think you need something stronger.”

 

“I’ve already had a lot, Jug,” she replied.

 

He waved their server over and ordered another beer, pointing at Betty’s old drink, “and another of whatever this was,”

 

The girl smiled and nodded. 

 

“And water too, please!” Betty called while she was still in ear shot. 

 

She gave Jughead a stern look.

 

“What? Can you blame me for trying to get you a little tipsy? You look so good I want to make sure you can’t resist me when we go back to Veronica’s and Archie’s later.”

 

She shook her head, already aroused by just sitting here with him, his hands like magnets to her body. 

 

“You’re going to get lucky tonight with or without drinks in my system. I’ve been waiting to be with you all day,” she said confidently, biting her lip. God, she felt like everyone knew it too.

 

He gave her a cocky glare, his hand moving to her thigh and dangerously close to that aching spot. She moaned. 

 

“I can take you in the limo right now if you can’t wait,” he winked. 

 

She laughed. No, she didn’t want to leave in the middle of her celebration. “Later,” she said, far too unconvincingly. 

 

He kissed her neck. “It’s hard to keep my hands off you,”

 

She smiled softly at his sweet words, sinking into the couch with him and enjoying their few moments of alone time.

 

“Oh my gosh!” She gasped suddenly, her eyes falling onto Fangs and Josie. 

 

Jughead pulled back to see what was happening. He laughed at the sight of them finally locked in a kiss. “Took them long enough.”

 

She was so happy for them. 

 

Their drinks came and when he ordered her another one she suggested they dance instead. 

 

.

 

By the time they were alone in Archie and Veronica’s guest room she dropped onto the bed out of lightheadedness. She’d had just the right amount of drinks to make her giddy and loose. Maybe even a few more than she should have.

 

As soon as Jughead was on top of her she was pulling his face in for a deep needful kiss, moaning and fumbling to get his clothes off. 

 

She growled when nothing was working and just stuck her hand in his pants instead, grabbing his erection.

 

He chuckled. “Woah, baby, did you want something?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his teasing and grasped him harder. “Told you you didn’t have to get me drunk to make me horny,” she breathed, desperately trying to undo his pants again. 

 

“But it’s definitely helping,” he said lowly, his hand finally between her legs and helping ease the ache of being untouched all day.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, “You’re so wet,”

 

“I’m horny,” she pouted, “Hurry up and fuck me.”

 

“Whatever the birthday girl wants,”

 

.

 

In the morning she woke up with a headache, naked sans for the lovely bracelet Jughead had gotten her still around her wrist. 

 

She felt like such a hypocrite, worried about Jughead’s drinking when she’d obviously gone a little overboard last night. This wasn’t good. She was meant to be helping him stay out of situations where he’d drink, not creating them. 

 

She groaned, her throat sore and dry as she turned to look at Jughead. It felt like all her joints and bones needed to be greased up, so stiff and aching.

 

Jughead was still asleep next to her, so she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, leaning over the sink and turning on the cold water, using it to splush on her face before taking a seat on the toilet and hiding her face in her hands.

 

If Leila saw her now she’d be so disappointed. She felt so stupid. Like she let both Jughead and Leila down. 

 

“There she is,” she heard Jughead say, “my little horny party animal.”

 

She groaned and looked at him through her fingers. This was horrible. She’d never had a hangover before, at least not like this. Why would anyone drink like that and want to feel this way?

 

He came over to her and leaned down in front of her. He was in his boxer briefs and she didn’t even care that she was sitting naked on the toilet, probably looking like a complete mess.

 

“Come on, baby, let’s get you in the shower,”

 

She let him pull her up, laughing at her slow movements.

 

“This feels terrible, Jug,” she told him, taking a deep breath.

 

“Come on, you’ll feel better in a few minutes. Then we’ll get some food in your system and you’ll feel much better.”

 

He helped her into the shower and they showered together. He was right, she felt a little bit more like a human after it.

 

“How do you not feel like you got hit by a bus?” she asked.

 

He laughed. “I didn’t drink anywhere near the amount I usually do,”

 

That was scary, considering he’d had a beer in his hand almost all night.

 

“Last night was stupid, Jug,” she sighed. 

 

He frowned, and she didn’t mean it to come out the way it did.

 

“I mean, I had an amazing time and all, but you in a club… well that’s just not a good idea.”

 

He laughed as he dried his hair, already grown out so much since he buzzed it off. “I’m fine baby, I told you I could handle my shit and I did.”

 

Drinking all night was not her idea of handling his shit, even though he hadn’t gotten anywhere near as drunk as she had been.

 

He stepped closer and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Last night was fun. Just accept it and say you’re happy.”

 

She smiled softly as she looked up into his blue eyes. “I am happy,” she told him. Who knows how her birthday would have gone if she was still in her old life.

 

He kissed her and smiled. “Good. Now come on, let’s get dressed and see what Veronica’s prepared for breakfast.”

 

.

 

After a very late breakfast Betty was back in the guest room getting their things packed. She wasn’t sure when exactly they were leaving but she guessed soon, since home was a few hours away and Leila was still at her friend’s house.

 

When Jughead entered the room and hugged her from behind she melted, leaning back against him.

 

“Hey,” he said, kissing the side of her neck.

 

She hummed.

 

“I want to take you somewhere before we head home, okay?”

 

She panicked instantly, her breath catching as her body went stiff. Veronica had assured her the club was safe, and being inside her penthouse was perfectly acceptable, but Jughead didn’t know. He didn’t know that she was afraid to show her face anywhere in New York City, especially in daylight.

 

“Where?” she asked.

 

“It’s a surprise,” she could hear the smile in his voice and she had no idea how to get herself out of this situation.

 

“Jug, I really think we should just go home.”

 

He pulled back and turned her to face him, a frown on his face. “Come on, it won’t take long and I promise you’ll like it. It’s part of your birthday present.”

 

What the hell was she meant to say? She didn’t have an excuse. 

 

“Um,”

 

“It’s settled,” he said, excited, “I promise, just a quick stop and we’ll go home.”

 

She nodded, even though it was probably a bad idea.

 

.

 

She spoke with Veronica before leaving and Veronica told her not to worry. She knew where Jughead was taking her and it would be safe.

 

It only took a half hour for her to find out the surprise was a tattoo parlor. Jughead was so happy with himself and she jumped into his arms out of excitement. This was the perfect way to end her birthday, finally getting the tattoo she’d always wanted.

 

She’d never forget this, and now she’d have a permanent reminder painted on her skin. She loved Jughead’s ink so much that it was nice to finally have some of her own. 


	16. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

No one was more surprised than Jughead at the way Betty seemed to alter his mood for the better. He still got irritated and sometimes wanted to lash out, but he always stopped himself before it happened and he was better for it. Betty was lovely, she made his life calmer and she didn’t deserve his shit.

 

He wanted to give to her what she’d given to him. He wanted to make sure she was happy and knew he was serious about them. He was pretty sure he’d conveyed that. Ever since her birthday, just a little over a month ago, he hadn’t had more than a beer or two, staying out of trouble and proving to her, as well as himself, that he could be the responsible boyfriend and father that she wanted him to be.

 

Betty was everything that Leila deserved in a mother, and he hoped somewhere down the line Betty would want to take on the role for good. He just wanted to take it slow and go at her pace, not scare her away. 

 

“Hey, baby?” he said, taking her attention from whatever she was reading on her phone.

 

She directed her attention to him and he couldn’t help but feel a swell in his heart at the sight of her here, in his bed, perfect and content.

 

“You know I have that charity event in the city next week, yeah?”

 

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

 

“Well I was thinking, it’s going to run late and I have a whole suite booked to myself, maybe you could come with me? Be my date, get pampered during the day while I do some press stuff and then get glammed up for the night. They told me I could still bring someone.”

 

He watched the now familiar worry cross over her face and he really wondered when he was going to find out what it was all about. What was it that she was hiding from him? He felt like he’d shown her already that he was someone who cared and would be there no matter what.

 

“I… I can’t leave Leila,”

 

It was an excuse and they both knew it. He gave her an untrusting glare and watched as she uncomfortably shifted on the bed, sitting up from her reclined position.

 

“You know I can get a number of people to keep an eye on her for the night. That’s not a problem.”

 

“I…” she looked down and wringed her hands together nervously.

 

“What is it, babe? You don’t want to be seen with me?” he smirked, teasing and trying to make her smile. “Do I embarrass you?”

 

She looked at him and shook her head defensively. “No, of course not. I’m so proud of you and I love being with you,”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I just… I don’t want to be in the public eye, Jug. I know it sounds silly, but… I see you on websites and on television, and I just don’t want that. I’m sure the charity event is going to be written about and photographed and I just… I don’t want my face out there like that,”

 

He frowned. “Why? You’re not in the witness protection program, are you?”

 

She shook her head again. “No of course not, but please understand that it just makes me anxious and… and I don’t feel comfortable at big events like that.”

 

He sighed, shifting his gaze from her to the ceiling. He was disappointed, obviously. He loved her and he didn’t care who saw. But he had to respect that just because he’d chosen a profession that put him in the spotlight it didn’t mean that the people in his life wanted that kind of attention too. He could relate, he guessed, events and press were his least favorite part of the job.

 

He looked back at her and gave her a smile when he noticed the look of worry had intensified on her beautiful face. He reached over and squeezed her thigh.

 

“Well how about you and Leila come with me anyway? You two can get pampered at the hotel spa, order room service and watch movies. Archie and Veronica will be there too so I’m sure she’d like to join you ladies on some of the fun.”

 

She bit at her lip and he watched as she contemplated the idea.

 

“Okay, but only if you promise we get to stay in the hotel,”

 

He nodded assuringly, moving in to kiss her. He was more than happy with this compromise.

 

.

 

Betty and Leila held hands while they walked around the lobby and ooed and ahhed at the grandness of it all. Jughead laughed at them and waved them over when it seemed they were all checked in, their personal hotel employee showing them up to their suite.

 

Their suite was just as grand, Leila running from the bathroom to the bedroom and looking out of all the windows at the incredible view of the city.

 

“And I’ve booked all your appointments for the day. Our spa is on the twenty first floor,” the women said with a smile, handing Betty a piece of paper with all the details and appointment times.

 

Betty thanked her and looked it over while Jughead tipped her. Veronica was booked in with them for the first couple of hours, until she had to go get ready for the event with Jughead and Archie.

 

“Are you happy you came?” he asked.

 

She smiled as her eyes settled on him again. They both took a couple of steps towards each other and hugged, kissing sweetly after she nodded her answer.

 

Leila giggled at their display of affection and Betty pulled back with a laugh.

 

“Okay,” Jughead took a deep breath. “I’m going to have a quick shower before I have to go for my first interview,” he told them, taking their luggage into the room and leaving the girls to collapse on the couch, checking out the menu and deciding what they might like to order later.

 

Veronica joined them just as Jughead was leaving. “Are we ready for some serious relaxation?” Veronica asked excitedly. 

 

Leila skipped to her happily and wrapped her arms around her waist in greeting. Betty smiled as she watched the two amazing women, nodding. She was so happy they got to spend some time with them like this.

 

“Let’s do this!” she said excitedly.

 

.

 

Betty was seriously relaxed after all the pampering inside the hotel spa. By the time they returned to their suite Jughead was getting ready for the event, looking insanely sexy in his tux, his hair a mess and yet perfect all at the same time. She loved that hair, and was so happy it grew as fast as it did. He looked good no matter what, but it was still one of her favourite things about him. 

 

Suddenly she couldn’t wait for the event to be over, so she could have him all to herself.

 

But for now she said goodbye, wishing him a good night.

 

She and Leila got settled on the big comfortable bed in their fluffy hotel robes and ordered off the extensive menu, putting on some romantic comedies and giggling at all the corny parts.

 

Betty loved Leila, she was so fun to be around and a wonderful person. She was so proud of how sweet and smart and independent she was already, and proud of Jughead for helping her be that way. He was a good dad. 

 

Jughead texted he’d be on his way back up soon awhile after Leila had drifted off in front of the television. Betty tucked her in and turned the volume down, being quiet as she grabbed the sexy lingerie set she’d packed especially for the night.

 

She used the bathroom to get ready, fixing her hair a little and covering up again with the robe. She closed the bedroom door, leaving a sleeping Leila inside as she went out into the living space to greet Jughead.

 

It didn’t take long for him to return, the lights already dimmed and soft music playing from the television she’d turned on in the main room.

 

He smirked at her as soon as he entered, his bowtie and collar already undone.

 

“Hi, baby,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a gentle and what she hoped was an errotic kiss.

 

She pulled away only slightly, happy by the look of cockiness he was already wearing across his handsome face. He had reason to be cocky, because he was definitely about to get lucky. 

 

She slowly undid her robe, taking her time as she revealed how little she had on underneath. It wasn’t her usual color, deep red and screaming sex, but she really thought it worked well. It made her feel sexy, and so did the way his eyes narrowed as they looked her over.

 

She let the fabric fall to the floor and smiled as he moved in to hug her again, dipping her back as his lips pressed more firmly against hers than they had all day.

 

She moaned and lifted her leg against his, his hand coming down to help it along.

 

“Damn, I’m so fucking lucky,” he mumbled against her lips, “You look incredible.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her into his hold, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist too. She caressed his hair back and looked into his eyes as he carried her deeper into the room.

 

“I thought you might like it,” she said, biting her lip and gasping slightly when he dropped her down gently onto a desk by the far wall.

 

She quickly began undoing his shirt as he pushed his tux jacket off, both eager to get him as naked as she was.

 

As soon as he was out of his clothes the two were quickly in the throws of passion, her panties pushed to the side in hast as he fucked her with an intense speed and strength. She didn’t even care that they were too far gone for any foreplay, it felt good knowing he needed her as much as she needed him.

 

And that’s exactly what she cried against his ear as they both came together, riding out their highs and holding each other for dear life. She needed him more than anything.

 

“God, I love you,” he breathed, his forehead pressed against her shoulder as he pulled out carefully.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, a happy and content smile plastered to her face.

 

“Don’t think for one second that I’m not going for round two,” he warned, and she laughed as she pushed him back so she could hop off the desk.

 

Just then a knock came from their door and they both frowned as they looked at each other, wondering who it was. 

 

“It’s got to be Veronica,” she said. Veronica had mentioned something earlier about bringing Betty some clothes she’d brought while on a shopping spree, she just figured it would be tomorrow instead of this late at night.

 

“I’ll get it,” she said, “You get dressed. I left you a clean pair of sweats in the bathroom.” She knew how he liked to sleep in them.

 

He nodded as he walked naked towards the bathroom, his ass so nice that it made her excited for more. She smiled at the little marks her nails had made where she grabbed it so he’d thrust deeper into her.

 

_ Soon _ , she thought. They had all night.

 

She grabbed her robe from the floor and put it back on, opening the door and expecting to see Veronica, but instead was greeted by a stunning redhead with big bright red lips and striking brown eyes. They were familiar somehow and before Betty could figure out how, the woman frowned disappointedly. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” she asked, looking Betty down like she was so inferior.

 

Maybe she was. Betty could never pull off the dress the other woman was wearing, short and tight and showing off an incredible set of breasts that even a straight woman like Betty couldn’t help but notice. This was the kind of woman no man could say no to and Betty felt her heart squeeze with the realization of what she must be doing here.

 

“Excuse me,” Betty said, defensive even though she was feeling inferior, “Who are you?”

 

She didn’t really want to know the answer, the answer of course being someone who was here to fuck her boyfriend. She wondered if he would have, if Betty wasn’t here. Could he turn her away? Betty doubted this woman ever had been turned away before. 

 

She rolled her eyes before looking at Betty with so much hate it burned right through her. “Sweetie, I’m the girl that’s going to fuck him ten times better than you ever could.”

 

Betty’s mouth flew open at the crude words and she didn’t even notice Jughead had come out of the bathroom until he spoke.

 

“Cheryl?” 

 

Just as he said her name, Cheryl flipped her hair and smiled victoriously, and there it was, the same sparrow tattoo that marked Jughead’s neck, the one that told Betty this was indeed his ex, and Leila’s mother.

 

Her stomach dropped and she quite literally felt like throwing up.

 

This could not be happening. 


	17. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Betty was still in shock by the time Jughead stepped next to her and nudged her carefully out of the way, taking her place at the hotel door.

 

“Betty,” he said, his eyes focused on the other woman, “call the front desk.”

 

She didn’t move, his words not registering until he spoke a little more firmly, glancing back at her. “ _ Now _ , Betty,”

 

Her eyes finally tore away from Cheryl and landed on Jughead, nodding before she rushed for the phone and pressed the front desk button with shaky hands.

 

“Ah, yes, we need… we need security please, right away,” she said as clearly as she could, putting the phone down and looking towards the door.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Cheryl?” Jughead asked, “You can’t be here.”

 

She rolled her eyes as if he were being over dramatic and then looked over at Betty in that cold way again.

 

“Really, lover?” she asked, “ _ Her _ ?”

 

Jughead put an arm out against the door frame, as if shielding Betty inside the room and not allowing Cheryl to enter. “Again. What are you doing here?”

 

Cheryl’s attention shifted back onto Jughead, eyes racking over his naked chest in a way that made Betty angry more than anything else. He was hers, and Betty hated that this other woman had a part of him that she didn’t. Whether they liked it or not, they’d always be connected through Leila.

 

It made Betty feel sick, knowing what Cheryl had put Jughead through. 

 

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’?” she asked, pouting, “I missed my big strong baby daddy.”

 

“Give it a break, Cheryl. I haven’t seen you in almost ten years and I’d like for that number to continue getting higher.”

 

Cheryl stared him down and shifted on her stiletto heels. “Don’t act like you don’t miss me too.”

 

“Of course I don’t fucking miss you! And don’t forget you legally shouldn't even be here. We made a deal. I gave you your damn money.”

 

She huffed. “But I miss my baby girl.”

 

Jughead gave a sarcastic laugh. It was clear Cheryl didn’t mean a word of what she’d just said.

 

“And we all know a girl needs her  _ real _ mummy,” she looked at Betty again. “Not some fake mousy bitch who’s worming her way into something that isn’t hers.”

 

When Cheryl placed her hand on Jughead’s chest and began speaking to him sweetly again, Betty almost lost her shit. She felt like she didn’t even know who she was anymore. How dare this other person step in on their happiness?

 

Before she could act, security were finally there, way more commotion in the hallway than she expected. This woman really was crazy.

 

.

 

Jughead’s nerves were completely shot. This couldn’t be fucking happening to him. Not again.

 

He sat on the couch, his jaw tensed as the manager of the hotel sat opposite him and apologized profusely, security standing around the room and in the hallway.

 

Betty came and sat next to him after checking on Leila in the bedroom. He knew she was only trying to be comforting when she put her hand on his shoulder but he still flinched away, the anger inside him almost uncontrollable. 

 

She looked at him with a frown and he looked away, back at the manager of the hotel.

 

“Mr. Jones, I promise you this will never happen again. I’m going to personally see to it that we find out which one of our employees gave her the information and terminate them immediately,”

 

Jughead just glared at him, hardly hearing a word he was saying.

 

“Please, you and your family are perfectly safe in our hotel. We’ll have guards outside your door at all times. I want you to feel like you’re at home. Is there anything we can do for either of you to help us achieve that?”

 

When Jughead didn’t answer, Betty did, being sweet as always and thanking him for dealing with this so quickly and thoroughly. 

 

“We’ll be fine,” she said, “I think we just need to get some rest.”

 

Betty walked them out and he took a deep breath, his head in his hands as he looked down and tried to calm himself. He couldn’t lose his child. Leila was his whole life, one of the only reasons he kept his shit together half the time. This  _ woman _ , this evil person, had the power to screw it all up.

 

Betty sighed when they were finally alone again, coming to sit on the couch with him and placing a hand on his knee. 

 

“Jug,” she said softly.

 

He pulled away from her, standing quickly. The last woman he’d let get this close to him, as close as Betty was, had almost ruined his whole life. She’d beaten him down financially and emotionally and the only reason he’d come out of it somewhat okay was because Leila was involved.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” she said calmly, standing up and reaching for him.

 

“Is it?” he asked, sounding meaner than even he meant to.

 

She frowned but nodded. “Of course. Leila’s asleep in the bedroom and she’s totally fine. Cheryl’s not going to get anywhere near her.”

 

She reached for him but he pulled away again, shaking his head at her and walking to the bedroom. She had no fucking idea the hell he’d gone through and now it felt like it was hitting him again full force.

 

He stopped suddenly, watching his child sleeping soundly, the light from the television illuminating her. She was his everything and it was his sole job to protect her.

 

He was going to call his lawyers tomorrow, make sure everything was in his favor, make sure Cheryl could never get to him again, but until then, he was going to deal with his anger the only way he knew how.

 

.

 

Betty took a shaky breath and decided to give Jughead his space. If only for just a little while. She knew he must be stressed out, especially with Cheryl just barging back into his life like that so unexpectedly. But he had to know it would be okay. He had lawyers that had dealt with this and they’d deal with it again. 

 

When he came out of the bedroom she went to him again, noticing he’d gotten dressed and was beelining it to the door. 

 

“Jug,” she called, following him, “Where are you going?”

 

He didn’t answer, leaving her standing there alone and confused. She groaned, this night couldn’t get any worse. She was worried Jughead was going to do something stupid like go to see Cheryl or go somewhere where he could get hurt.

 

_ Of course, he’d do this.  _ She thought to herself bitterly.  __ He was pulling away from her and she only had one thought as to why- he was scared. 

 

She sighed, feeling frustrated that she couldn’t follow him, because she couldn’t just leave Leila all alone in the hotel suite.

 

Just then, as she plopped down on the couch with exhaustion from all the adrenaline of tonight’s events, she realized Veronica was still in the building.

 

She quickly grabbed her phone and called her, saying she’d explain everything later but right now she needed her to come and keep an eye on Leila while she went to find Jughead.

 

Betty got dressed in the time it took Veronica to come over from her own room. She took a moment to make sure Leila was still asleep and blissfully oblivious to everything that had happened tonight, then thanked Veronica and said she’d be back.

 

“Be careful,” Veronica warned, holding her robe tightly around herself as she looked at the two guards.

 

Betty would explain it all later. “Thanks, V,”

 

Biting her lip, she felt more anxious than ever as she stood in the elevator and waited for it to reach ground level. But her need to be with Jughead right now, now that he was so upset that he wasn’t himself, was more important than anything.

 

She had no idea where she was going, but when she noticed the hotel bar on her way to the exit, she stopped in her tracks and hoped he was in there. She didn’t want him to drink, but being here was better than being god knows where else.

 

She stepped into the dimly lit space. It was intimate and quiet, only a few people scattered throughout, some women chatting at a table, a few couples, and her boyfriend at the end of the long bar.

 

She rushed over, feeling relieved. “Jug, thank god you’re here,” she breathed, finally feeling like she could exhale.

 

He downed whatever liquor was in his glass and waved the bartender over for another.

 

“Jughead,” she said, pushing the glass away from him, shaking her head at the bartender.

 

“Pour the damn drink or I’ll make sure you’re fired before your shift is over,” Jughead warned, pulling out his wallet and throwing a hundred dollar bill on the bar.

 

The man poured him another drink, which Betty watched him down, tilting her head at him disappointedly. The bartender poured him another and left, giving them their privacy.

 

“This isn’t the way to fix anything,” Betty tried to explain, grabbing onto his forearm and stepping closer, “Talk to me,”

 

She could see all the hurt in his eyes when he looked at her, but he was trying to stay cold, not showing his emotions to her.

 

“Why aren’t you upstairs with Lei?”

 

Betty took a seat on the stool next to his, realizing they weren’t going anywhere. “Veronica’s up there with her. Don’t worry, she’s safe.”

 

He took a long sip of his drink before narrowing his eyes at her. “I am worried when the person I’m paying to look after my daughter isn’t doing her fucking job.”

 

Betty winced. Okay, it wasn’t nice having him speak to her like that but she knew he was only doing it because he was upset. She felt sorry for him, she could only imagine how he was feeling.

 

“I thought I was more than just the person who you pay to look after Leila,” she said, giving him a pointed look and trying not to show him how weak and little she felt inside. If she let herself she could just roll into the fetal position right now and cry, but she wanted to be strong for him.

 

He smirked but without any humor, not commenting on it any further.

 

“Besides,” she said softly, moving her hand onto his atop the bar. “You know I don’t only care for her because it’s my job. I do actually love her, and I’d still be right where I am now if you decide you don’t want me to be her nanny anymore.”

 

He didn’t reply, didn’t even look at her.

 

“I love you, Jug, and I’m here, you’re not alone.”

 

All she wanted was to take the pain away, to wish the awful person away from his past so he could be happy right now. She knew what that was like and she wasn’t going to let him go through anything alone again. 


	18. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is a pretty hard chapter mentally, so read with caution. Please don't get me wrong, I don't think any of the actions are healthy here, but it is what it is.
> 
> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

He didn’t want to, but after Betty refused to leave the bar that night, he went back upstairs to their hotel room and went to bed.

 

Leila was fast asleep between him and Betty, and as he watched Betty, watching him, all he wanted to say was sorry. Sorry that she’d gotten involved with someone who was as fucked up as him.

 

She didn’t deserve this. 

 

She didn’t deserve his bullshit. 

 

.

 

He felt like he was going crazy. He thought Cheryl was dealt with and behind him, but if she could just pop up every ten years or whenever she felt like it, his life would never be safe or calm again. He’d always be looking over his shoulder, waiting for her to show up again.

 

What if she decided to try and contact Leila directly when she was older? Leila could never know how horrible her mother was, she could never know that she’d come from someone as evil as Cheryl. Or that Jughead was stupid enough to love her once.

 

His lawyers went through everything with him, explained how her showing up the way she did was grounds for them to go after her legally if he chose to do so. But the thought of going through all that again made his stomach crawl with rage and anxiety.

 

The only thing that had helped in the week since Cheryl showed up unannounced was intense workouts in the gym. He’d been spending almost all his time there, staying away from Betty and Leila as much as he could. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to be who either of them needed right now.

 

And of course, alcohol helped calmed him down enough to sleep. Betty wasn’t happy, but he didn’t care. To him, there was no way she could understand how stressful this was.

 

His lawyers also assured him that all copies of the sex tape had been destroyed and that there was no way Cheryl could come after him for custody over Leila. It just wasn’t possible. They’d gotten in contact with her and were waiting to see what the whole deal with that night had been. Why had she shown up now, after all this time?

 

A million scenarios and questions ran through his mind as he sat by the bar in his game room, alone in the dark and drinking straight from the bottle. What was the point of glasses anyway? They just slowed him down.

 

.

 

Betty cupped Leila’s cheeks as she cried, wiping the fat tears away with her thumbs.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, please don’t cry, it’s going to be okay,”

 

She sobbed still, shaking her head and grabbing onto Betty’s hands. It made Betty want to join her, but she had to stay strong and not show her how serious the situation actually was.

 

Jughead had been drinking at home, which he hardly ever did, avoiding her and Leila as much as he could. It was horrible and she had no idea what to do.  _ He _ was horrible, she hated to admit. He was hard to handle like this, and she wasn’t sure how many more harsh words she could take from the man she loved.

 

“Your dad’s going to be okay, I promise, and I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled Leila into her chest, hushing her until she calmed down a little. 

 

“I’ll fix it,” Betty promised.

 

She wasn’t sure if she could but she’d try her very best. She wasn’t going to give up on them, no matter how many hurtful things Jughead continued to say - how she was only here because he was paying her, how she didn’t really care, how she didn’t understand, how she wasn’t Leila’s mother.

 

She wasn’t sure why that last one hurt the most.

 

Leila sniffled and Betty pulled her glasses from her face, wiping the tears from the lenses and putting them on Leila’s bedside table. “Come on, try to get some sleep. It’ll be all better in the morning,” 

 

She kissed the top of her head and laid down with her until she fell asleep, something she’d had to do ever since it became obvious something was going on with Jughead. Leila was scared and worried about him.

 

She was such a sweet and empathetic child.

 

.

 

Betty found Jughead after sneaking out of Leila’s room, over by the bar in the game room where he usually was if not down in the gym. 

 

“I know this is all hard,” she said, moving her hand into his hair and pushing it back soothingly, “but you’ve got to pull it together. You’re not alone. We’re all here and we all love you.”  

 

She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and she wished she could fix it all for him. Make everything perfect again.

 

He ignored her and she sighed, pulling her hands away from his face again. “I think… I think we should think about you seeing someone. You went through a lot with all this the first time around and it’s only normal that this all being brought up again is taking a toll on you.” 

 

“You want me to see a shrink?” he asked defensively, looking at her like she’d punched him in the gut, “You think I’m crazy?”

 

“Of course not, baby,” she shook her head, “but it could help. It would help you see that none of this is your fault. She’s the one that is responsible for her own actions, she’s the one that did those things to you. You didn’t ask for any of this. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not on you,” she tried to explain, “It just means you were good and kind enough to believe she was too.”

 

He laughed and she hated the dread that coursed through her body at the sound. She knew what was coming next. It’s like the only way he knew how to protect himself was by pushing her away. But she wasn’t Cheryl. She didn’t want to use or hurt him in any way. She just wanted to help.

 

He smirked darkly at her as his eyes moved to hers. “I didn’t think she was good and kind, Betty,” he explained, “I liked the way she was always up for anything and how life with her was crazy and  _ fun _ . Good girls don’t let you do the things she let me do to her…. You’re a good girl and you definitely don’t,”

 

Betty took a long deep breath, trying to stay calm. She knew he was just trying to push her away, but she wasn’t going to let him. 

 

It was a horrible short term solution but anything was better than letting him drink another night away. She grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip, closing her eyes at the burn. It tasted disgusting.

 

“You’re right,” she said, “I am a good girl, and it’s not fair that you keep taking this out on me… but if you’re going to, at least make it good,”

 

She could tell that she shocked him when she pushed her way between him and the bar, undoing his pants easily and looking up at him seriously when he stood from his own seat.

 

“Betty,” he finally sighed, trying to step away but she didn’t let him. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and held him still.

 

She didn’t stop, pushing her hand into his boxer briefs and stroking him. She’d tried being nice and talking to him, well now she was going to get them both to release some tension, hoping after he finally fucked her, maybe he’d feel a little more trusting and let her in. 

 

Maybe after they had sex he’d listen to her long enough to believe that she meant every word she said. She was not letting him do this alone.

 

“Stop,” he said far to unconvincingly.

 

“No,” she said, despite his hands grabbing the top of her arms and making it harder for her to continue touching him the way she was, “Show me what you do to bad girls,”

 

She couldn’t believe how convincing she sounded. She felt like a fool, but she also wanted this, wanted to be connected to him again the way they were before all this happened. They hadn’t been intimate since that night.

 

His eyes closed and she smiled at the fact that it was from pleasure, growing harder in her hand. His hands left her arms only to gip her hips and spin her around forcibly, pushing her chest down against the bar.

 

He pushed her shorts and panties down and fucked her hard from behind, pulling her hair and groaning dirty things into her ear. She came quickly and easily, pleased by the fact that it wasn’t any different from the other times they’d had rough sex.

 

His grip on her was like iron when he came, collapsing against her back and letting the weight of the week fall onto her shoulders.

 

This was what she wanted. She wanted them to handle this situation like partners. She wanted to be close to him - close to him emotionally, but physically was a much easier first step. 

 

When he finally straightened out, she stood and turned to face him, pulling her shorts back up as he tucked himself into his pants.

 

She looked up at him, waiting for him to come back to her and cupping his jaw. “Baby,” she said gently, “let me in… It’s okay, I’m on your side. Always.”

 

She saw him relax, his shoulders dropping slightly before she pulled him in for a hug and felt his arms wrap tightly around her. 

 

“I’ve got you,” she told him. She was never letting go. After he got through this whole thing she was going to tell him about Malachai, and ask for his help, and she hoped he would give it.

 

If she wanted Jughead to trust her, then she had to trust him too. Trust that they were stronger together.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said against her shoulder, and she just shushed him kindly.

 

“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay,”

 

She knew she didn’t have the emotional stability that this situation really needed, but she was doing her best. She was being strong like she’d always wanted to be and it was all because they’d found each other.

 

“I love you,” she told him, hoping the words made him feel like he wasn’t alone.

 

.

 

She watched him sleep that night, playing with his hair and rubbing his back. It was the first time since that night that he didn’t pull away from her touch or her attempts to comfort him.


	19. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

The next day, after the meeting with his lawyers, he thought he’d feel better. But it was kind of just the same. The same worry and fear, the same sense of not feeling good enough, of wondering if he could be with Betty and trust someone again the way he’d trusted Cheryl.

 

Between his lack of sleep and several emotions resurfacing, he knew it was all just  messing with his head. Betty had been wonderful. Her patience and unwavering kindness reaffirmed for him that she was someone he didn’t deserve or treat anywhere near as well as he should. 

 

But she just expected so much from him, expected him to be the man she and Leila deserved, and it was all just so suffocating sometimes.

 

What he had with Betty was the real deal and it scared the shit out of him all of a sudden. One night stands were so much easier than  _ this _ . So much easier than intertwining his life with another person and giving all of himself to them.

 

He pulled in through the front gate and saw her standing talking to one of the gardeners. 

 

She smiled and waved at him, waiting until he stopped and got out.

 

“Hi,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss him. “How’d it go?”

 

“Fine,” He nodded.

 

He watched her face fall slightly, making more emotions swirl inside of him. It was his fault there was such tension between them. He’d been acting like such a child.

 

“I’ve got to get Leila from school but dinner’s ready if you’re hungry. Just make yourself a plate.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, giving her a smile as he watched her go.

 

He ignored the food and headed upstairs, falling onto his bed and closing his eyes.

 

Things really had gone well with the lawyers. It was just a coincidence that Cheryl was in New York City during one of the events he was attending. She’d paid one of the workers to get his room number. She just wanted to have a little fun again, rekindle something in hopes of getting even more out of him.

 

Basically, she said she was bored. 

 

She was stupid to think he’d ever want her again. Even for just a night.

 

The lawyers said they reminded her of how illegal that was and how if she tried anything like that again they were going to press serious charges.

 

It was a relief, it really was, but the damage had been done and he knew better than anyone that he was just as messed up as the next person. He envied people like Betty who’d grown up with normal parents and a normal, safe life.

 

He hadn’t found himself until he and Fangs joined Pop’s gym, and by that point the damage had been done. All the fame and money made it seem like he was okay now, but he wasn’t really. If anything it dragged him down even more. It made feeding his addictions way too easy, and was the only reason Cheryl set her sights on him in the first place.

 

.

  
  


It was way later than he expected when he woke up again, the room dark. He felt groggery and like he’d slept far too long, so he dragged himself up and took a much needed shower.

 

He dried his hair with a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he exited the bathroom. Just at that exact same moment Betty walked into the room, giving him a smile.

 

“Hey,”

 

He returned her smile, although weakly. “Hey,”

 

“You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you,” she said.

 

“Yeah, I just passed out, sorry,” he said, running a hand through his wet hair.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, Jug,” she began and he wondered what the hell it could be now, “but ah, I think you should go talk to Leila. At least tell her you’re okay even if you aren’t. She can tell you’re going through something and it makes her scared.”

 

That sparked something in him. While he knew he had the right person for the job - Betty cared for Leila on a level that none of the other nannies had - she also outdid him in the parenting department. And that made him a little jealous.

 

He nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore, and pulled on a pair of sweats before heading to Leila’s bedroom.

 

“Hey, kid,” he said, leaning against her door frame and smiling at the sight of her all tucked in and reading in bed.

 

“Hi, daddy,” she said sweetly, “You okay?

 

He pushed himself off the door and entered her room, coming to lay next to her on the bed and making her giggle sweetly as he gave her a big kiss.

 

“I’m okay. You okay?” he asked, settling in.

 

She nodded but he could tell she was holding back.

 

“I know I’ve been kind of weird lately, huh?” he said.

 

She looked at him uncertainty.

 

“I just want you to know that I’m okay, and you don’t need to worry about your old man. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you, ever.”

 

“I know you won’t,” she said softly.

 

“I’ve just got some stuff I’m dealing with right now but it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

 

She nodded again and he wished he knew what to say to make her believe him.

 

“I’m always going to be here and you’re always going to be my number one priority. I just want you to be happy and not worry about anything other than school and your hobbies, okay? Daddy’s going to take care of you forever. You’re my everything.”

 

She gave him a big hug then, cutting his speech off just in time. He felt like he was rambling and didn’t really know what he was meant to say to make it better. 

 

She had been too little to remember what he was like the first time around, and thankfully he had great friends like Fangs to help him through it until he pulled his shit together and became the father she deserved.

 

Now he had Betty to take care of her, and he wondered if maybe he wasn’t as good of a father as he thought. His kid sensed when he was upset and it was part of his job to keep those things from her. Let her be a kid for as long as possible.

 

“I just love you,” Leila said, her little arms tight around his neck still.

 

“I just love you too,” he smiled, “I’m going to be better, baby, I promise. I’m sorry.”

 

He stayed until she fell asleep, reading to her and heading back to his room afterwards.

 

Betty was sitting on the bed applying lotion to her bare legs, in nothing but one of his tank tops and a pair of panties.

 

She smiled at him and patted his spot of the bed.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

 

He nodded as he sat next to her and felt up her smooth leg, leaning in to kiss her.

 

She melted into his kiss and turned towards him, her arms coming around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

 

It was the first time he was showing regular affection towards her since that night in the hotel room. He’d been so fucking horrible to her, and she didn’t deserve it. She deserved only the best of him.

 

They shifted until she was straddling his hips, his hands on her ass as she moved her hips against his, her lips moving down his neck and kissing gently. His eyes closed as he let her do her thing. She felt so fucking good, too good.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “you scare the shit out of me, baby,” he admitted.

 

Her lips were pouty as she pulled away, looking at him with worry. He gripped her hips to continue her movements.

 

“Everything with you is so real,” he clarified, looking deeply into her green eyes, “You’re right, I haven’t been fair, taking everything out on you,”

 

She smiled softly to let him know it was okay, closing her eyes as she kissed him sweetly. “Shhh,” she hushed and he just laid back as he enjoyed the way she took charge.

 

She gripped both his hands with her own, forcing them above him on the bed. She continued to grind against him, the friction so nice. She nipped at his neck softly, making a low groan escape from deep within his throat.

 

She forced his hands together, using one of her own to keep them there while the other traveled down between them, pulling him out of his sweats and pushing her panties out of the way.

 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed as she slid against him, her arousal making their skin silky smooth.

 

She moaned against his lips, everything about her soft and beautiful.

 

“I’m gonna be better,” he found himself promising. It’s the least he could do. If she thought he should see someone, well then maybe it would help. He was going to try it out.

 

“I know, baby,” she moaned, teasing him still.

 

His hands turned into fists and he wanted nothing more than to overpower her and stop her teasing, but she wanted to be in a charge, so he let her.

 

“Please,” he begged, his mouth falling open when she finally let him slip into her haven, so warm and deep and safe.

 

As soon as she let his hands go and cupped his face, her gripped her hips and helped her along, making love to the only woman he ever wanted to be with from this point on.

 

.

 

The next morning things finally felt lighter.

 

Jughead was getting better, letting Betty in and agreeing to get some help. It was more than she could ask for. It was going to take work, but they’d get through this together.

 

Once things settled down again she was going to let him in as well. She had faith that it would be okay, that he’d hopefully understand why she didn’t tell him sooner.

 

She rolled over to his side of the bed. It was warm still and so comfortable. She moaned and cuddled the covers in closer to her chin.

 

He chuckled from somewhere above her and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He was leaning over the bed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Hey,” she said sleepily.

 

“Morning, baby,” he said, standing back up straight and pulling a t-shirt over his head. “I’m going to get a morning workout in. I’ll see you when you get back?” he asked.

 

She nodded as she watched him move around the bedroom. She admired him so much. She was proud of him for finally deciding to move forward, even though she knew he still wasn’t feeling one hundred percent about the whole thing.

 

He smirked at her when he noticed her looking. “Checking me out?”

 

“Always,” she replied, feeling a little hot as she thought about how intimate and lovely last night had been. 

 

“Will you tell me how it went with the lawyers later?” she asked, realizing they hadn’t talked about it yesterday even thought she was dying to know. Even though it did make her anxious, she knew in reality there wasn’t anything to worry about. She had confidence in his lawyers and that he didn’t want anything to do with his ex.

 

“Of course,” he said, leaning over her again and giving her another kiss, “See you in a bit.”

 

When he left she got out of bed and got ready, meeting Leila in her room to help her get ready for school.

 

“Things go okay with your dad last night?” she asked.

 

She was surprised when Leila hugged her tightly around her waist, but smiled anyway and stroked her soft hair back. “You alright, sweetheart?”

 

Leila nodded as she looked up at her. “Yeah. Everything’s okay. I’m not so worried because… well he told me he’s always going to protect me, and now I know  _ you’re _ always going to protect him, so… I guess I’m just happy he has you now.”

 

_ Wow _ . Betty nodded. “He does, and don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

 

Leila grinned happily and the two of them went to grab a quick bite to eat down stairs.

 

“Go say goodbye to your dad while I bring the car around, okay sweetheart,” she said.

 

Leila nodded and headed to the gym while Betty went to the garage to get the car out.

 

She pulled around to the front of the house and exited like she normally did, but before she could walk to the front door to call out to Leila, someone grabbed her from behind and a large hand clamped over her mouth.

 

Fear took over, her body going numb and cold, and when he spoke against her ear she heard herself whimper, tears blurring her vision.

 

“Nice set up you got here, honey,” Malachai said maliciously. His voice alone had her blood running cold.

 

She groaned, trying desperately to scream but hardly able to even breath. She tried to pull her arms free but he had them securely behind her back and she had no idea how to get free. 

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you?” he asked.

 

She cried, closing her eyes in fear and wishing that this was just a nightmare. That when she opened her eyes she’d be in Jughead’s comfortable bed again.

 

“I’ll always find you, my love, you’re mine and you always will be,”

 

A noise from the door shut Malachai up and made Betty’s eyes fly open. Even though her vision was a little blurry from the tears she could still see Leila. She looked terrified, frozen with shock at finding Betty like that.

 

Betty cried, trying to tell Leila to run back inside but instead the words just come out as muffled screams behind Malachai’s strong and rough hand.

 

Betty wasn’t stupid, she knew Malachai had his gun, and although he’d never used it on her before she had no doubt that he would now, or on someone else, someone much more innocent and precious than herself.

 

She had so much more to lose now than she ever did before. And _ that _ made her even more terrified.

 

Malachai shushed her as he pulled her back, away from Leila and the house. She lost her footing but his arm quickly came around her waist, effectively holding her whole body and her arms locked down so she had even less movement.

 

She fought though, with everything she had, trying to tell Leila to run.

 

When Leila finally unfroze and ran back inside, Betty collapsed against Malachai, the tears flowing more forcibly.

 

_ Please _ , she tried to beg,  _ let me go _ . But when his hand left her mouth, only to grab her hair and force her head back, all that escaped her mouth was a terrified little whimper.

 

“Time to go home,” Malachai said, his lips at her jaw and grazing up to her ear. The smell of him making her stomach churn. 

 

She closed her eyes, reminding herself once again that this time she had too much to loose. 

 

“No,” she ground out despite her fear. 

 

No matter what, she was never going back there, back to her old life with him. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” 


	20. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

Jughead stopped mid rep when he thought he heard something, a faint noise that sounded like Leila calling out to him. He put the weights down before grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and neck, but before the fabric reached his face, Leila burst through the gym door.

 

“Daddy!” she screamed, his whole body tensing at the horror in her voice.

 

“Leila!” he said with worry, grabbing her as soon as she collided with him. “What happened?”

 

He began assessing her frantically for any wounds but her little hands stopped him, grabbing his sweaty shirt.

 

“What, baby?”

 

He’d never seen such fear in her pretty brown eyes. He just wanted to grab her and tell her to tell him. She was scaring him.

 

“Betty,” she managed to say, and he didn’t need to hear anymore.

 

“Stay here,” he ordered, running out of the gym and to the kitchen. He looked around frantically, on the floor, worried that maybe she was hurt, but when he didn’t find her there he remembered Leila had said they were leaving for school and Betty was probably outside bringing the car around.

 

He ran to the front door, which was wide open, and as soon as he stepped outside he saw it, some random man dragging Betty by the hair over towards the front gates.

 

Her cry, even though weak and little, pierced through his soul. In that moment he only knew one thing. Whoever this person was, he was going to kill him. 

 

“Hey!” he yelled, catching up to them quickly and tearing him away from Betty.

 

Betty fell to the ground and before he could help her, the man had Jughead in a headlock from behind. Jughead could sense the anger radiating off the man, but he had no idea whose home he’d just walked in on, whose family he was messing with.

 

Jughead easily elbowed him in the ribs. There wasn’t a hold he didn’t know how to get out of. Within seconds he was spinning around and punching the guy in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with a heavy thud against the concrete. 

 

But he didn’t stay down, jumping at Jughead again.

 

He put up a fight, Jughead would give him that much, but he had nothing on an undefeated pro boxer.

 

Getting the man down with a few more punches, Jughead turned and went for Betty. Was she okay? Why was this person attacking her?

 

She was on her hands and knees, her hair in disarray and her face wet and blotchy with tears. She was shaking and probably in shock.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” he managed to say, reaching for her.

 

Her eyes widened at something behind him.

 

“Jug,” she said lowly, her lip shaking in fear as she reached for him too.

 

As soon as he turned he saw the gun, and as if in slow motion he reached for the man’s arm, trying to aim it away from the two of them.

 

It went off loudly, Betty’s cry like an echo to the shot. He tackled the man back down to the ground, the gun falling away from their reach.

 

He didn’t feel anything, no pain from the punches he’d received or the way he’s fallen on the hard concrete. The adrenaline was coursing through him, unlike anything that ever happened to him before. All those stupid fights in his teens, and then his career, they were nothing compared to this, nothing compared to protecting his family.

 

He was in such a rage that he didn’t realize he’d started slamming the man’s head into the concrete until Betty screamed for him to stop.

 

By the time she pulled him off and they both fell to the ground, he heard the sirens in the distance getting closer and looked around.

 

The gardeners were rushing over to help them, one of them going to open the gates for the police.

 

It was over.

 

Whatever _ it  _ was.

 

He grabbed Betty, checking to see if she was hurt.

 

She was sobbing, terrified as she clung to him. But at least the gun going off hadn’t actually gotten anyone.

 

“It’s okay now, baby, it’s over,” he breathed.

 

.

 

Jughead watched as the ambulance left his driveway, taking the man he’d just learned was named Malachai Gomez away. 

 

He glanced towards the other one, where Betty was being treated. She was safe, and Leila was inside with Josie, who had arrived right behind the police.

 

There were officers everywhere, interviewing the gardeners and getting their accounts of what happened. It was lucky that this psycho decided to attack today of all days. There were at least three witnesses that could tell the officers what had happened. They’d been working in the back but had come around when they heard the commotion. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be looked at, Mr. Jones?” an officer asked.

 

He shook his head at her. He was fine. He just wanted to know what the hell had happened.

 

“I know you just spoke to Officer Manning but would you mind answering some more questions?”

 

He looked over at Betty again, worried. He just wanted to hold her and make sure she was okay.

 

“I really just want answers,” he told the officer, irritated, “I have all this security around my home and some crazy person comes in and attacks my family!?” He was worried about what this would do to Leila too. What had she seen? What had this man done to Betty in front of his child?

 

“Sir, I know you’re frustrated,” she began, and then there was another commotion as Fangs’ car pulled up.

 

“It’s okay, let him in, he’s family,” Jughead explained, relieved to have more back up.

 

Fangs rushed over, clearly worried. “What’s going on? Josie called me and told me to come right away. Is Betty okay?”

 

Jughead nodded, squeezing Fangs’ shoulder. “Can you just go inside and be with the girls? Make sure Lei is okay?”

 

He nodded, giving another worried glance over at Betty before heading inside.

 

Jughead sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and leaning back against one of the cop cars. He looked back at the officer who was still with him.

 

“What do you want to know?” he asked.

 

“Well, first of all, your security company has already been contacted so they should be able to let us know soon how he was able to get onto the premises,” she explained, “but my guess is he snuck in when the gardeners arrived.”

 

That made sense, he guessed. As much as a random person attacking them made sense at least.

 

“I know that Officer Manning told you the intruder’s name but do you know why he was here?”

 

He shook his head, irritated. “Shouldn’t you be telling me that?”

 

She was silent for a moment, and he noticed, that despite her uniform and no nonsense appearance her eyes were still sympathetic.

 

“Betty Cooper,” she said, “She’s your daughter’s nanny?”

 

Jughead nodded. 

 

“Betty Cooper’s her maiden name,” the officer said.

 

Jughead didn’t understand right away, wondering what she was getting at. Maiden name? Betty wasn’t married. 

 

“Her name’s Betty Gomez, the man that attacked her is her husband,”

 

He frowned, his brows furrowing together. “What?”

 

The officer grimaced. “She’s too upset to speak to us at the moment but my guess is she left him,”

 

His heart hurt, knowing the only reason she’d have for leaving would be to run from abuse.

 

“Did you know any of this, Mr. Jones? Has she told you anything?”

 

He shook his head, his stare now only on Betty. He didn’t know anything about what the officer had just said, but despite the secrets he knew her, he knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him and Leila, and no one would ever hurt her again.

 

“Okay,” the officer said gently, “You can take her inside now. We’ll leave a few officers here for when she’s ready.”

 

Jughead was only half listening, pushing off of the car and finally going to her.

 

“Come on, baby,” he told her, taking her hand and helping her out of the back of the ambulance, “Let’s get you inside.”

 


	21. Comfort

When Betty woke up she was on Jughead’s bed, and he was right there laying next to her. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. She wondered if she’d imagined it all, the nightmare downstairs.

 

But all too quickly the reality of it came flooding back to her - the feeling of Malachai’s hands on her, the smell of him, Leila’s scared expression, Jughead protecting her, and the way he so selflessly pointed the gun away from them, without a thought to his own safety.

 

Where would she be now if Malachai had hurt him? What would she tell Leila?

 

The tears returned, shaking her with a sob, every pain in her body multiplying. 

 

What if a Leila got hurt? How had she been so stupid putting everyone in danger like that?

 

“Hey,” Jughead said, his arm pulling her into him. He must have been awake the whole time, just resting his eyes. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

 

“I’m so sorry,” she managed to choke out, crying into his chest and unable to stop. She felt like she couldn’t breathe her body ached so badly. It was like all those times after she’d gotten a beating from an angry or drunk Malachai, only somehow even worse.

 

“Shhh,” Jughead hushed her, “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.”

 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know that it was because of her that he and Leila were in danger. She was such an idiot for having waited this long.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he whispered, hushing her again and kissing the top of her head.

 

He was so good to her, it felt like she was home every time she was in his arms. She’d lose that now that he was about to find out her secret.

 

“You don’t know, Jug,” she said shakily, “You don’t know.”

 

He had no idea that she’d run away from Malachai, come here, not told him anything about her past despite everything that they were to each other now, and then caused all this to happen. She’d put Leila in danger. How could she do that?

 

“I do know, Betty,” he said, catching her off guard. He couldn’t know. How could he know?

 

The police, she realized. They had probably filled him in. 

 

This was worse than she thought. He had to hear it from someone else. She should have told him a long time ago. He should have heard it from her. It’s the absolute least she could have done.

 

“I know,” he said again, showing no sign that he’d let her go, even though that’s what she deserved. He just held her on his bed, the way he had so many times before.

 

She deserved for him to kick her out and hate her, not to be holding her like this, where she felt safest. It had taken her thirty years but she finally found her  _ family _ , she just wished she hadn’t messed it up so badly.

 

She pulled back, looking at his face. She loved him so much. She hated herself for keeping this from him, hated herself for letting this happen to them.

 

“I…” she began but the words got lost in her throat.

 

“It’s okay. You’re safe, just rest now. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

.

 

After a few hours of just laying there on his bed with her head on his chest, stroking her hair in a way he hoped was calming, Betty finally moved, looking up at him. He was just happy she was resting.

 

“Is Leila okay?” she asked, calmer now than she had been when she first woke up.

 

He nodded, caressing her cheek. “She’s okay, Josie and Fangs are taking care of her. Don’t worry.”

 

Betty pushed herself up into a seated position and Jughead followed, wishing he knew what more he could do to help her. But it was times like this, where your true self was tested when you knew exactly what to say and do. For him, that was loving her and being her partner.

 

“You okay?” he asked, checking some of the scrapes on her face. He just wished this never happened to her. He wished she had enough confidence in him to tell him the truth. It was his fault she didn’t. He’d been acting so childishly, and she deserved the man he wanted to be. 

 

She nodded, but he knew she must have been exhausted. He could only imagine the hell she’d been through to feel like she had to run away and hide. He was just happy she’d come to him and that he was able to be that safety for her, even just a little.

 

“You want some Advil? Your head must hurt,”

 

She looked at him like she was unsure of what was happening, but finally nodded and he kissed her forehead before going to grab her a glass of water from the bathroom along with the capsules.

 

“There are some cops still here,” he told her. He hated the thought of forcing her to relive any of what had happened but he also just wanted them to leave, at least for the rest of the night, so she could come to a little more.

 

“Oh,” she replied, clearly a little dazed and worried.

 

“I’ll tell them to fuck off if you don’t want to talk to them, but you’ll have to sooner or later, babe, I’m sorry.”

 

She frowned and didn’t say anything for a moment.

 

He sighed and pushed her hair gently off her face. 

 

“Jug…”

 

“Yeah?” he gave a small smile, hoping it would assure her that it was okay.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

That broke his heart. It broke his heart that she felt that she had to say sorry to him after all she must have been through. She didn’t.

 

He shook his head. She didn’t need to be sorry, not to him, not ever. “Come on, you can talk to them in the game room. Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

She nodded and he was glad he could be there for her in this way.

 

The two of them slowly made their way down the hall and into the room, where he sat Betty down at the bar and went to get the officers from downstairs. He hated to put her through this now when she obviously wasn’t emotionally stable.

 

Once upstairs the officers were a lot nicer than he expected and gave Betty her time to explain and recount what had happened from her point of view.

 

It was then that he learned the whole truth. That the man was indeed her husband, she’d left him because he was both mentally and physically abusive and she was just so  _ so _ sorry this all happened.

 

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” he told her firmly, squeezing her hand, which he’d been holding the whole time. This wasn’t her fault.

 

It hurt so badly hearing she had such a horrible life before this. He was grateful to Veronica for having helped Betty the way she did, for sending her here. It was the right thing.

 

“Veronica’s not in trouble is she?” Betty asked. “She was just helping. I told her not to go to the police… I told her…”

 

“No, of course not, Miss Cooper,” one of the officer’s said, “Thank you for your time. Just get some rest and we’ll send someone over tomorrow. We can talk more than and figure all this out.”

 

“Thank you,” she said absentmindedly. 

 

By the time the officers were gone, Betty looked like she was completely done for the day, somehow thinner in the face and her eyes darker than usual.

 

“Hey,” he said, holding her close, “how about I get you something to eat?”

 

She shook her head. “I can’t eat, Jug,”

 

He nodded in understanding. “How about a bath then straight to bed. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

 

.

 

She was so grateful to Jughead. He was taking such good care of her. She wondered if all this could have been avoided had she just told him sooner.

 

He drew her a bath and sat with her in silence. She was too tired right now for anything, and let Jughead take the lead.

 

He helped dry her off and pulled one of his oversized t-shirts over her head, tucking her into bed and holding her as she drifted off into sleep, nightmares making her feel like she was in some odd in between, unsure of what was real or fake.

 

In the morning everything was still, the room filled with warm sunlight and Jughead right there next to her just like he promised.

 

“You’re still here,” she said gently, reaching for his beautiful face and caressing his cheek.

 

“Of course, I am,” He smiled. “And I’m not going anywhere unless you tell my ass to leave,”

 

She knew he was just trying to make her feel better, but all it did was make her cry. He knew the truth now, and instead of hating her or making her feel guilty like she expected, he was wonderful. She should have expected better from him. She felt guilty that she didn’t.

 

Yes, he had a temper and his own faults like anyone else, but he was a good person when it came down to it.

 

“Betty,” he said soothingly, “I promise, baby, you don’t need to be scared. I’m going to take care of everything. You’ll never have to see him again.”

 

Fresh tears easily sprung to her eyes. She couldn’t believe how good he was to her. “You don’t hate me?”

 

“I love you,” he said strongly like it had been the easiest thing to admit.

 

She loved him too, so, so much. She threw her arms around him and promised herself she’d be better from now on.

 

If he forgave her for this then she had another shot at making things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, we're almost finished, but I do not have the rest of it actually written and I'm going through some personal stuff so I haven't been writing much. So it **might** be longer than usual until the next update.


	22. Priorities

It was a few days later and Betty seemed a lot better. She was more coherent and calm when she spoke to the police a second time and again today when he had a few of his lawyers come in to see what their next steps were.

 

She was able to explain to the officers that she’d never felt like the authorities were someone she could turn to. Malachai’s father and sister worked for the NYPD and she just knew that talking to someone would only make things worse for herself. It made Jughead sick to his stomach thinking about all those years she’d felt trapped.

 

They told her she would never have to go back to him again, and Jughead had to bite his tongue not to give some snide comment about how he’d never let it happen anyway. It was their fault Betty had felt like she couldn’t get help for so long.

 

He was proud of her, for being strong now and tackling it head on. His lawyers were confident they could take care of this with little involvement on Betty’s part. She could go on living without needing to worry that she was alone, that no one would be on her side. They all were.

 

He took one more look at Betty and Leila, cuddled into his bed, before exiting his room and just taking a second to breathe and calm himself. He had to keep reminding himself she was here and safe.

 

He texted Veronica back as he made his way down the stairs. She’d been asking how Betty was doing, apologizing that she couldn’t be there. Honestly, it was probably better this way. He knew people meant well but it was still too early for Betty to have all her energy back. Fangs and Josie were there, helping out, and even Sweet Pea had stopped in. So they had more than enough help. 

 

He appreciated it, he really did. They had an incredible support system and so many people who loved them.

 

Downstairs he met Fangs in the kitchen, making a sandwich and handing it to Jughead before making another one for himself.

 

Jughead took a bite and chewed somewhat angrily.

 

When Fangs handed him an ice pack for his face, which honestly looked a lot worse than it was due to bruising, he frowned at him and shoved it back across the counter.

 

He could feel Fangs rolling his eyes as he returned it to the freezer.

 

“How are the girls?” he asked, but Jughead wasn’t really listening.

 

“I should go over there,” Jughead said suddenly, just now realizing all his emotions were bubbling down to this. Even though he was trying not to think about it, in the back of his mind it was eating at him.

 

This fucking prick had the balls to treat the loveliest woman on earth so badly. And the thing that angered him, even more, was that he’d really been no better. Sure, Jughead didn’t physically hurt her but he’d been an asshole in many other ways.

 

“Where?” Fangs asked, confused as he ate his own sandwich and Jughead forgot all about his.

 

“The hospital,” he snapped, “Finish what he started in my driveway,”

 

He was itching to kill this guy. If he stopped to actually take that in maybe he’d be more disturbed than he was.

 

“Jug, this isn’t yours to deal with, man. Yeah, he’s lying helpless in a hospital bed, but there’s a cop at his door and if you show up I guarantee that you’ll be arrested, and how is  _ that _ going to help Betty?”

 

He hated that Fangs had a point. Now that the authorities were involved there was no way anyone was getting close to anyone.

 

Josie walked in then, probably sensing the tension. “What’s going on, you guys?” she asked warily.

 

“Jughead’s just planning his attack on Betty’s ex,” Fangs said sarcastically, teasing.

 

Jughead gave him a death stare but Fangs didn’t seem to notice.

 

Josie stopped when she was next to Fangs and he wrapped an arm around her. Yeah, it had been a long time coming, and now that the two were finally a couple it was more annoying than ever, like they shared the same brain.

 

“Seriously, boss, I know it’s not my job to give orders but I think the best thing for you to do right now is to take some of that pent up anger and hit the gym, and then just spend the rest of your time with Betty and Lei, you guys deserve to just lock yourself away in a room for a few days.”

 

.

 

A day later, Betty felt a lot better, which surprised her more than anyone. She felt at home here, safe around the people who loved her. And now that she had a support team she knew she could get through this.

 

She tried talking to Leila about it, but being the sweet girl she was she told Betty they didn’t need to discuss it now. “I just like being here with you,” she said.

 

It made Betty’s heart burst with love. “I just like being here with you too, sweetheart,”

 

When Jughead opened the door a while later, she watched him stand there looking at them for a moment.

 

“So, hey, kid, Jos and Fangs wanna know if you want to do dinner with them and stay over for a movie night. What do you think?”

 

“Can I?” she asked excitedly, making Betty smile. Leila had been so concerned for her that Betty was worried she wasn’t being a kid.

 

“Of course. Go pack a bag,” he nodded to the hallway, Leila jumping off the bed and running away.

 

He came to sit on the bed with her, the two looking at each other softly. “I was thinking you and I could order in and spend the rest of the night in this very bed,” he winked.

 

She couldn’t think of anything better.

 

.

 

After Leila left and they ate in bed, getting through almost a whole movie, discussion of the topic at hand came up again. She could tell it was all bothering him but he was keeping it together for her. It was a messed up situation, one she wished she told him earlier. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if she did.

 

“Jug, I just want to tell you how sorry I am, I know I should have told you a long time ago…”

 

She was hardly able to say more before he cupped her face and kissed her forehead, looking deeply into her eyes. It was amazing how they’d created a home in a single look. She never thought she could be this safe, no matter how guilty she felt not having told him sooner.

 

“Honestly,” he sighed, “if you did tell me before all this happened, I’m really not sure how I would have taken it. We both know I have a temper and I’m not always the easiest to approach,”

 

She admired his ability to assess himself so well.

 

“Seriously,” he went on, “the only thing I’m sorry for is the fact that you went through any of what you went through. I’m not sorry for meeting you or falling in love with you, and now that I have you I’m never letting anything keep us apart,”

 

She may feel better, but she was still emotional, so all she could do in that moment was throw her arms around him and sob - happily.

 

He held her while they began another movie, her attention not on it at all as she remembered the other big deal that had been at hand before her whole drama took the spotlight.

 

“I completely forgot,” she said, “we never talked about Cheryl… I’m so sorry,”

 

He pulled a face like it was no big deal. “Please, that’s literally the last thing you should be sorry for. My lawyers took care of all that mess. She’s not a problem.”

 

She frowned because that wasn’t really any sort of an answer. And it was funny how he did a complete turn around, so worried and now so cool about it all. “What do you mean? What did she want?”

 

He was reluctant for a spell but then took a deep breath, sighed deeper and let it come out in one go. “I think you know what she wanted. To seduce me again and got more money. I guess she blew through the millions I gave her already… or maybe she just wants more and thought I’d be an easy target.”

 

Betty nodded and hung her head sadly for a second before looking at him again. “I’m sorry, Jug. It really isn’t fair what she did, but I just want to make sure you know this isn’t your fault. We all make mistakes,” she said, reaching for his hand. “And all the horrible stuff that happened with her wasn’t a mistake really, right?”

 

This time he frowned in confusion before she continued, telling him what she meant.

 

“Everything you went through got you here. It got you a wonderful daughter and a career that you love… and…” She shrugged. “... and it got you me… right?”

 

He grinned then, and if she thought her heart was full before then it was overflowing now. “Right,” he agreed.

 

Their paths led them here, to the best possible present.

 


	23. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end. Just wanted to thank everyone who read and commented and was all around lovely. It's been a nice journey with you guys.
> 
> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com)

**_4 months later…_ **

 

Jughead didn’t often run outside, what with having a top of the line gym built into his house and all, but sometimes something about being out on a real path helped more than anything when his mind was working through things.

 

There were other things that would be a much better distraction - booze, drugs, women… but he was trying to be better now. Not just for the two loves in his life but for himself too. Dr. Peter’s, who was suggested to them by one of Archie’s other clients, was a miracle worker, and things with the therapy had been going very well. He saw how much it helped Betty, so he was becoming more and more open to the idea.

 

It wasn’t that anything in particular was wrong this afternoon, just the weight of everything keeping him down while he had been all alone in the house. Josie and Fangs had gone off somewhere for a week, Sweet Pea wasn’t over pushing him to train until his next fight, Leila was at school, and Betty was at her first day at her new job.

 

He didn’t really like her being away from him, but he knew part of her healing involved her being self sufficient, and when she came to him about thinking of applying for a teaching position at the community college nearby, he smiled and told her he thought it was a wonderful idea. He had to let her have her own life.

 

She smiled so brightly at his answer that he thought it was worth it -- all his worry and unease. She promised it wouldn’t interfere with her nannying duties and he’d just laughed, because he was pretty sure her days of nannying were over. They were all a team now, and it just  _ worked _ .

 

As his feet pushed against the ground beneath him, taking him on his way back home, he let his brain work. When Betty returned home from her first day, he wanted to be nothing but a supportive and happy boyfriend.

 

The case against her ex was taking a little longer than he anticipated, and he was pretty sure it was that that was causing him so much anxiety. His lawyers assured him it was simply because of the connection with the NYPD and that eventually it would all be worked out. It was a matter of paperwork and Betty wasn’t even that bothered by it. The lawyers came to her, worked with her, and other than that she could go on with her life. The divorce was official , the circumstances forcing things along faster than usual, so at least there was that. 

 

He just had to have faith it would all work out soon and be behind them. That’s what Dr. Peter’s said anyway, and told him to concentrate more on the things he could control -- his emotions, his temper, his addictions. He’d done literally everything he could to help with the case Betty was involved in. He’d done his part. 

 

Coming to a slow down as he approached the road that led to the house, he took the time to cool down, a brisk walk carrying him to his front gate and new security system.

 

Turns out, someone who knew Betty’s ex had spotted them in NYC and recognized Jughead. Apparently it didn’t take much work on his part to track Jughead down.

 

That had been the hardest thing to accept about all this. Betty had come to him for protection (well, kind of), and it was  _ him _ that got her caught in the end. If he had known her situation earlier he never would have taken her to the city. But he didn’t blame anyone other than himself, even though Dr. Peter’s was working on getting him through it.

 

Betty didn’t blame him, no one did. He was his own enemy when it came to guilt and all that other negative bullshit.

 

Malachai had apparently taken a few days to get Betty’s routine down, and used his opportunity to sneak in when the gardeners arrived. 

 

He wouldn’t believe the whole story if it didn’t actually happen to him. He was grateful though, that it was practically all over.

 

Betty’s car pulled in before the gate closed and he smiled to himself at knowing she’d be in his arms within moments.

 

He took another deep breath, getting his heart rate back to normal as he followed her on foot up the driveway.

 

When she exited the car she actually squealed with happiness, jumping into his arms, legs hooked around him securely.

 

He inhaled her intoxicating scent, face buried in her soft hair. “Missed you, baby,” he breathed.

 

When she pulled back, she cupped his face and looked down at him with beaming joy all over her beautiful face. “You’re all sweaty,” she answered, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

He just smiled, lilting his face up to hers for a kiss. Her sweet mouth was more inviting than ever, letting him explore her like she was the last ever pleasure he’d have.

 

“I missed you too,” she finally said, lips soft over his.

 

Happy, he smacked her ass, which he’d already been holding onto, and turned to walk them into the house. “How was your first day?”

 

She hopped down when they were inside. “Oh my gosh, Juggie, so amazing!”

 

He was so happy to hear it, following her into the kitchen where he grabbed some water and listened to her rattle off all the amazing things her day had entailed.

 

He thought,  _ I could listen to this angel forever _ . But when she stopped and smiled more softly, he just knew he was about to get lucky. She was so incredible, and he loved that he knew all her little looks.

 

“But um,” she said, her pink lips oh so tempting. “I should probably tell you the rest when Lei is around… and she’ll be home soon… but we probably have enough time for me to get you into the shower,”

 

He smirked and didn’t say another word before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder, a louder harder smack echoing throughout the house as his palm came in contact with her lovely ass once more.

 

She squealed and giggled. “Don’t drop me!” she ordered as he easily carried her up the stairs.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to, baby? Have you seen these muscles? I’ve got you,”

 

He put her down and followed her into the bathroom. She was walking backwards, already undoing her blouse as he pulled his tank top off in one quick movement.

 

She bit her lip as she checked him out, so obvious about it that it made him laugh. He’d never get over that, how innocent and sexy she was all at once.

 

His shorts were off just as quickly as his top, and with a press of a button the shower was on, with him pulling her in with her bra and pants still on.

 

“Juggie!” she giggled, letting him press her up against the wall.

 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her giggle turned into a silent smile, looking up at the serious look he was giving her.

 

That’s all it took, one simple yet powerful second of eye contract, and he dropped to his knees before her, undoing her pants as her dainty hands worked their way into his hair.

 

Slipping them off, he raised one knee over his shoulder, looking up as he brought his mouth to her center, loving how she fell apart at his touch.

 

When he was sure she’d come, he stood and lifted her along, easing his own asousal into her tight walls and fucking her into the tile.

 

There weren’t many things better than the way she clung to him as they both dove head first into the most intimate part of their relationship.

 

It took a moment to recover before they finally cleaned up. She’d officially moved her things into his bathroom, something about the simple act making him feel like they’d taken a huge leap in their relationship.

 

This whole being open and honest thing was incredible.

 

.

 

They picked Leila up together and Jughead announced they were all going out to dinner to celebrate Betty’s new job.

 

She knew Jughead was apprehensive about her being out and moving on, but she loved him all the more for letting her. It’s what she needed, she needed  to feel like her own person again. She already lived in his house and didn’t have any bills, having a job that had nothing to do with being here was a good step for her.

 

He was the best boyfriend ever. Not many people would put up with what he had, not many people would not hold it against her. She knew he thought of himself as a difficult person to deal with, but he really wasn’t. He was the sweetest soul hers had ever connected with.

 

His and Leila’s of course. The girl was everything that was good in the world and Betty just felt so lucky that the two of them had such a deep bond.

 

As the three of them enjoyed their dinner, she glanced from Jughead, sipping his wine and looking at Leila lovingly, then over to the little girl, speaking happily and animatedly about the upcoming play she was helping with at school. Betty was volunteering too, so every once in awhile she asked Betty for her validation, to which Betty would just smile and nod.

 

Jughead looked at her and for that short second she saw her whole future, the three of them like this forever. Leila was a very considerate person, she had first wanted to hear every detail of Betty’s first day before the conversation gravitated towards the details of her own day at school. And really Betty was happiest when she was listening to her, listening to how happy she was, and all Betty wanted was to make sure Leila stayed happy like this forever, do everything in her power to make her life better than the best.

 

And then she saw it, the years flying by, Leila growing as she and Jughead aged, sitting here like this after her high school graduation, an addition at the table when she finally introduced her first serious boyfriend to them, with Betty holding Jughead’s hand under the table to stop him from leaping across the table and punching the guy in the face. There were a million other happy occasions, birthdays and book deals, Jughead’s wins… but one big thing was missing, one thing she still wanted despite having it all.

 

Later, when they got back home and Leila was safely in her room, Jughead and Betty got ready for bed, him in his favorite sweats and bare chested, her pulling on one of his many white t-shirts.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? You’ve been kind of quiet since dessert.”

 

She climbed onto the bed silently, wondering how or even if she should bring this up yet.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” she lied.

 

He gave her a look like he didn’t believe her as he laid back, his arm behind his head propping him up a little. He reached his other hand toward her, squeezing her thigh. “You know you can say anything to me and we’ll be okay,”

 

She did, she really did.

 

Taking a deep breath she just went for it. She knew she’d obsessed over this now if she didn’t. “I know it’s way too early in our relationship to talk about this, but…”

 

He frowned but rubbed her thigh, silently reassuring her it would all be okay.

 

“I don’t want you to think I want this yet… but sometime in the future…”

 

His frown turned into a smile, as if telling her it was okay to go on.

 

“I want to have a kid one day… and I know that’s a sore topic for you with the whole Cheryl thing and… I don’t want you to think I’m forcing this on you or….” she sighed, thinking she sounded so stupid and it wasn’t coming out right.

 

Her and Dr. Peters had been talking about what she really wanted out of life, so she blamed her therapy on this, these thoughts of what she wanted now and in the future.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, pulling her over to him, making her straddle his lap as he sat up more. “It’s okay, I know you’re not like Cheryl,”

 

She nodded, looking down at his chest. “I don’t want to surprise you by one day telling you I want a baby and you feeling ambushed.”

 

“I won’t,” he shook his head, making her look at him by a finger under her chin.

 

She loved him and she only wanted this future child to be his. She couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. 

 

“I also don’t want you to think Leila isn’t enough, she is… it’s just I think I want…”

 

She felt a little selfish for wanting more, for wanting his child to grow inside her.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want another kid, I don’t want you to think you have to do this, but I think I do… someday… and I don’t want you to be caught off guard by that… but you’re the only man I want to do this with.” It was a big deal, her saying this. Yes she’d always wanted to have a kid, but the thought of having one with Malachai terrified her. Having one with Jughead sounded heavenly though. He was a great father and also a true partner. 

 

He was silent and even her heart felt like it paused, waiting for him to speak. She didn’t know what she’d do if he didn’t want this, but she did know she would accept his choice too.

 

He kissed her unexpectedly, making her moan. 

 

“Not to freak you out or anything,” he began, sexy smirk in place, “but if  you talk anymore about wanting to carry my child I might just turn you around and do it right now,”

 

She felt her chest burst with joy. “Really?”

 

He chucked. “You’re already an amazing mother to Leila… It doesn’t surprise me you want this… and I promise one day we’ll talk about it for real, okay?”

 

She nodded, feeling like she might cry. She couldn’t have wished for a better answer.

 

“I know Leila would love to be a big sister… and when you’re ready, I’ll be ready too,”

 

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. “God, I love you,” she breathed, head over heels happy.

 

He chuckled. “Love you too, baby,”

 

Life had only been about one thing before Jughead -- survival. But now that that life was behind her, her own journey was full of possibilities and she couldn't wait to see what the future held for both her and Jughead. 

 

Neither of them knew what that future would hold, but after everything they'd been through together already, she knew they'd be okay because they would face it together. No longer fleeing from what the universe threw at them, but fighting, hand in hand, heart to heart.

 


End file.
